


The Seamstress

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: Eren has never fitted in. Anywhere. Not even with the shredded remainder of his family. With no parents or relations willing to take him in, he lives alone with his sister in a tiny house they can barely afford. He was just a sad omega with no mate. That's only one of the things he's bullied for. However, when the most popular guy in school begins sticking up for him, things might begin to look up for the lost boy.





	1. Chapter 1

_Eren's POV_

"Oi, Tranny!" The far too familiar voice of an absolute dickhead sounded from only a few feet behind me, I could almost feel his breath on my neck. Just because I choose to wear slightly more feminine clothes ignorant fuckers like him think it's their place to judge me for it.

"Hey, freak, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jean's stubby fingers grabbed onto my crop top sleeves, forcing me to turn and see his butt ugly face.

"P-please,ca-can you le-leave me alo-alone, jus-just for t-today?" I knew I shouldn't have said that the second the words left my mouth. I knew I could beat him in a fight any day if I wanted, I was far more physically fit than him, but I couldn't ever bring myself to hit someone, it would just cause a huge scene.

"Where's the fun in that when it's so amusing to see you scare-" As Jean approached me, he was cut of by the boy standing beside him.

"Jean, babe, leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you." Marco wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's arm, he really was a freckled Jesus.

Horse face was pulled away, mumbling something about how he would get me for this. All Marco did was turn to face me and offer me an apologetic smile. How did someone as sweet as him end up with a mate as arrogant as horse face? He deserved so much better.

Treading towards my first lesson, I tried shaking off the feeling of numbness in my limbs that always appeared when I had to interact with someone, especially when I was fighting with them. It happened more than I liked, people were just difficult to talk to. I have to plan everything I was going to say before I could even think of saying it. If not, I know I'd mess up and say something wrong. I've always been like that, well at least since I was around eleven, that was when my mum died.

It's the same with touching people, I would never touch people, I didn't want to seem clingy. If you couldn't already tell, I spend most of my time at home, in my room, or maybe in my tree house. Mikasa, my sister, is always trying to get me out and meet new people, it barely ever worked, and on the odd occasion I did, I could tell they all hated me.

Before I knew it, I was sat in my usual seat at the back of the art room, listening to my teacher take the register.

"Eren Jeager?" His voice rang off the walls, you could do this, it's just answering the register. It's simple, you know it is, just do it.

"Ye-yes, S-Sir." Shit.

 _Well done, Jeager, you fucked up in two words, but don't be a pussy and cry about it like I know you do all the time anyway_.

I swear I heard sniggering around the room after I had finished. I'm not surprised, a stupid kid with no soulmate, who stutters and can barely answer the register. Seems pretty annoying to me.

Once he had finished, the teacher began to explain what we were doing for our last project.

"So, this will be your last project and will be worth seventy percent of your overall grade. You will be working on photography on any topic you would like in twos'. Now before you get ahead of yourselves, I will be the one assigning the pairs." The balding man spoke as his disgruntled students mumbled about how unfair that was. I was internally freaking out, if I couldn't be with Armin, my only friend in the class, I would be with someone that I didn't know. What if they didn't like me, or the fact I wore kind of 'girly' clothes, I have enough shit like that to deal with as it was without more to put ontop of that. Oh god, I need to calm down, in the direction I was going, I was headed for a panic attack. I couldn't have another one in class, I've had one before and it was difficult enough to hide it then and they were only getting worse with every day. I doubt I could conceal the ones that I get now.

The teacher began to read out the list slowly,

"Connie and Sasha, Bertholdt and Reiner, Jean and Marco..." I zoned out a little until I heard Armin's name,

"Armin and Erwin," Crap, isn't that just great, while Armin gets to go and have a nice time with the guy he so obviously has a crush on, I'm stuck with some stranger that will probably hate me.

"And, finally, Eren and Levi. Okay, now you know who your partnered with, you have until the second to last lesson of term to get your project together, you have lessons and your own personal time. For the last two lessons of term, you will be presenting what you have done." As he spoke, I realised that I did know who I was partnered with, pretty much everyone did.

He just happened to be the most popular person in the whole school. I don't get why though, he never seems to talk, and when he did, it was only to drop a spiteful comment or correct someone. Well, it could be because he has the face, and body, of a sex god, but that was for another time, and anyway, it's not like I would ever have a chance with him, he's straight and well out of my league.

As I was deep in thought, I saw everyone get up and began sitting with their assigned partners. I guess I should too. Scanning around the room, my gaze caught on the raven haired boy sat at the opposite end of the back row. He glanced up, his steel eyes meeting my own turquois ones. We stayed like that for a few moments before he nodded gently for me come over. I did so and silently sat down next to him, making sure to not brush elbows with him. I clutched my sides as I felt his gaze drift slowly up and down me, sizing me up.

"So, what were you thinking about for the project?" His deep voice sounded from beside me, as I turned to face him. Wait, he actually wanted my ideas? I had a choice? Oh god, I didn't have anything planned. Wing it Eren, it'll be fine.

"Uh...I-I like na-nature, well, I s-say l-like, I lo-love it, it's r-really beau-beautiful. B-but, ho-how about y-you?" Couldn't I say one sentence without stuttering every other word? I hate my voice, more specifically my stammer. Levi didn't call me out for it though, he just continued the conversation as if it wasn't there. I was extremely thankful for that.

"Well, I enjoy nature too, and you could say it was beautiful." He hummed lowly, making my stomach do back flips, I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, lots of people like nature, it was probably the only thing we had in common anyway.

"However," His voice almost like music, "I was thinking we could base it around emotions, you'll probably get what I mean at some point." He was speaking calmly and with no emotion, it almost seemed like he didn't care but I felt like he did for some reason. He did have a good idea though.

"Ye-yeah, I-I like tha-that." I really hated how I spoke. There were so many things I'd love to change about myself and stuttering was right at the top of my list. I had thought about speech therapy, but I really didn't have the time or money. I was too busy working and the money I earn from that went to the rent and food.

"Good, we won't need one of the school's cameras, I've got my own. The ones here will be covered in germs. When it comes time, you can use it, but if you do anything that might damage it in anyway, I swear down, Jeager, I will kill you." His voice was calm but I could hear the true anger behind his words. It really frightened me, it probably would just unsettle people normally, but for me it nearly made me regret ever taking art if it led to this situation. All I did was gulp and nod softly.

"We need time to work on this outside of school, could we meet in the field down the road tomorrow about four-ish." It wasn't asked as a question, more of a statement, I nodded again not really wanting to say much more. I already had to speak three times since I got to school, I've spoken less in an entire day.

Before either of us could say anything else the bell rang and I immediately shoved my books into my bag, leaving the room. Even as I was nearing the door, I could feel his eyes following me. Slipping through the crowd of people, I began making my way towards my next lesson, history. Not only was it one of my worst subjects, but the teacher absolutely hated me. I didn't know why, but he called on me every chance he could. I knew today was going to be bad, it started bad and would probably finish that way.  
  
  


**A/N**

**Hey** **y, so, waddya think? I hope you enjoyed it, I wrote this at like 1 am so sorry if it's not too good, other than that, cya xxx**

**\- Tyler xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Levi's POV_

I lay against my bare mattress, the fibres of it scratched against my naked back as I stared at the ceiling. I know how unsanitary it is but I don't have a sheet to put on it. I could only imagine the germs inside this. Shivering at the thought, I stood up and leant against my wall. It was a bit cleaner but not by much.

As I melted into the wall, I thought about what happened today. I was partners with this kid, Eren. He was really quiet and the occasion he spoke he had a stutter, I didn't really care though. Actually, it made him a bit cuter, the fact he had a few imperfections (that were perfect for me) made him more human.

Wait, what, I'm not gay am I?

I had zoned out a bit, was I gay? I never really thought about it much before. I just guessed I would love my mate no matter what gender they were.

As I leant against the peeling paper on the walls, I felt a few vibrations from my jean pocket, it was soon followed by an annoying ring tone. I knew who this was, I couldn't be bothered with them right now, but what else was I going to do with my time? Answering my phone, I sighed,

"Hanji, what do you want?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and squinted my eyes shut as they squealed down the line.

"Hello, my sweet little pixie, how are you doing today?" Their voice really was annoying.

"Hanji, what do you want?" I repeated, they were difficult to deal with on a good day and today I had been hit on by Petra at least ten times, I mean, that's enough to make anyone clinically insane.

"So... You know how prom is just around the corner? I was planning on going somewhere to get some clothes for it and wanted your help. But don't hang up yet! There's something in it for you!" My finger was lingering over the 'end call' button as they spoke.

"Fine, what do I get for waiting for you to try on dresses, or suits, or whatever the fuck you wear?" I mumble as the phone returns to my ear.

"Okay Shortie, I know how much you love cleaning so, if you come with me, I will buy you any cleaning products you want, and I mean any!" They knew me too well, I swear they stalk me. I guess sitting and waiting for them to try some shit on so I could get some Windex and bleach isn't too bad.

"Okay, fine, when are you meeting me?" I grumbled at them. I heard the line go dead and stared at my phone, did I loose signal? As I was thinking this, my door was barged open and a bundle of laughter bounced into my room.

"Now!!" Hanji jumped towards me, shrieking and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I was right, they really were the worlds craziest stalker.

"Hanji, what the fuck!?" I yell pushing them back,  
"How the fuck did you get in here?" My brows were dragged together in confusion.

"The window." They beamed, laughing slightly. Were they actually insane? The simple answer was yes, so I simply sighed at them.

"You know, stalkers don't tend to want to get caught." I roll my eye's, ignoring how giddy they're being.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but honestly, I think any stalker would happily get caught if they could get a glimpse of this view!" They screech, gesturing violently to my bare torso.

"Wow, you have somehow gotten more creepy than when I first met you." I shoot to them, dryly. I reached for the neatly folded black V-neck shirt on top of my chest of drawers and slid it over my head. At this, Hanji whined and gave them a bored scowl, they're such a freak.

"Where are we going then?" I sighed, they better actually get me some bleach after this.

"Just a local seamstress. C'mon, I got us- I mean, me, a fitting reservation!" Pushing their glasses further up their nose, they grabbed my arm and pulled me from my room and down the stairs. I stopped in my living room to pick up my wallet, noticing the open window. There was a nervous giggle behind me as I turned to scowl at them. I slammed it shut, still shooting daggers at the red head. Taking hold of their arm, I pulled them from my house, locking the door behind me.

"Alright, let's just hurry up, you're not being late, or I will actually kill you myself." I grumbled, climbing into their filthy car.

*****

_Eren's POV_

"Mika, I-I'm off to w-work, se-see you la-later." I yelled up the stairs towards my sister, who was getting ready. Annie was coming over soon so I decided to leave early, I didn't want to get in the way anymore. They had both proven to be alphas from a young age, and I didn't really want to have a front seat view of whatever they did.

As I reached the door, I heard padded footsteps approaching me and felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around my sides.  
"I'll see you at seven, be safe, okay?" She hummed, giving me one last squeeze then letting go. I nodded and smiled slightly as I left the house, giving her a small wave.

It was no time at all before I was stepping through the door's of the seamstress I worked at. It wasn't too big, just a little building with a two main rooms and a few changing rooms.

The gentle ding of the bell sounded, alerting the slightly insane owner I had arrived, I was a bit early but it didn't really matter. As I stepped in, shaking off the cold, a head of dark curls popped around the corner, bringing out my boss, Sophia, who was only partly sane.

"EREN! I need you! Marco couldn't make it today, so I need you to do some measurements and adjustments for a few people that are coming in here later." She sounded terrified as she spoke, but then again, everything she said sounded frantic in one way or another.

"Su-sure, whe-whe-when are th-they com-coming in?" I was trying to sound as confident as possible even though I was internally freaking out, I didn't do measurements for a reason, it involved talking. That was something I wasn't the best at, obviously.  
"They should be coming any min-" Her quickened speech was interrupted the small tinkling of the door opening.

"Welcome to Titan's Seamstress, how may I help you?" I cheeped happily, it took so much practicing to get that right. I turned to see the two stepping into the store, taking in the strong but sweet scent filling the store, I immediately recognised the person in the front. That was Hanji, they were everyone's 'best friend', the were friendly, way too friendly. As the second stepped into the light, I took in the sharp features, ebony hair, and translucent skin.  
Wait...

Levi?  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

_Levi's POV_

As I stepped through the doors of the seamstress Hanji had dragged me to, a soft peach smell wafted up my nostrils. It was sweet and so familiar, where was it from though?

We were greeted be a cheery voice, I didn't look at the source as I was too busy staring around the shop. It was small but I liked it, it reminded me of home. My real home, not this crappy place I shared with Kenny.   
I heard Hanji's reply from besides me,

"Yes, we're here for a fitting, you know about prom, right? But what happened to Marco? I thought I was booked with him Eren." I snapped my head around as they spoke. My gaze caught on the bot stood a few metres away from us. His flushed cheek's glowed bright in the artificial light. It was adorable.

Wait, no, I'm not going down this train of thought.

"He-he's si-sick, I-I'm cov-covering f-for him."

As I had zoned out, I was still staring at the tanned individual in front of me. Hanji was saying something, I couldn't be bothered to listen to it. I've had enough of their rambling for one day. I was only listening to Eren.

"O-okay, Ha-Hanji, c-come throu-through he-here. Levi, yo-you ca-can wait i-in the wai-waiting a-area." His voice was so soft and mellow in tone, I could listen to it for hours. Before I knew it, I was sat in a comfortable chair, waiting for Eren to come back out, and Hanji too, maybe.

It wasn't long before the red headed freak came bounding out, dressed in a deep forest green jump suit. It had thin straps wrapping around the shoulder with striped black and white corduroy buttons. It cut off at  the mid calf, it was kind of synched in there. There were a few baggy places but that could be easily fixed.

"So... What do you think!?" Their erratic voice was loud enough to make even my flinch.  
"Okay, no matter how much I hate to say this, it does kind of suit you." I shoot to them in the same blank tone and expression.

"I'm glad you like it, it was all Eren's idea!" They shoved the timid boy in front of them as they spoke, I could tell he felt awkward about this. My expression softened a bit, this kid had a really good fashion sense.

"Han-Hanji, I-I'll do so-some adj-adjustmeants, you ca-can get it ba-back by the en-end of nex-next we-week." He gave the grinning idiot a soft smile as he spoke. Holy shit, his smile could probably blind a man.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!" Their loud voice echoed around the room as the two left. Shaking my head softly, I sat back in my chair. I had only just noticed that when those two left, so did the sweet scent, maybe it was Eren, how strong was his perfume? I knew it wasn't Hanji, I knew they smelt like honey and rosemary, I'm around them enough to know that.

It was only a few minutes before the two returned, Hanji still grinning, this time the smirk seemed different though.   
"Okay, Levi, your turn." Their grin was growing by the second.

"No, absolutly not. I'm not even going, why should I get anything for it?" I stood up, glaring at them, they really thought it was going to be that easy?   
"Why not, it'll be fun, and plus, I'll pay for the suit, or whatever. Only if you come with me, Erwin and my date.... s..." Their speach faded off at the end as I just stared them down.

"Why would I go with you? To get flu from the punch, or to be surrounded by teenagers making out? I'm honestly not sure which is worst." I shot them an angry reply, I doubt they could do anything to make me go with them, especially with Eyebrows there. He'd probably bring his little coconut boyfriend as well.

"Wait, Eren, do you want to come with us? I don't know how I've not asked you yet!" Their voice screeched as they shook the tanned boy beside them. Wait, Eren might be coming, that changes everything.   
"Uh, s-sure." His turquois eyes glanced to mine, he seemed almost... sad?

"Great! Levi, please! Everyone will miss you if you don't come!" Well, Eren was going, so, I guess I could.   
"Fine, but by doing this you promise that Petra won't be coming with us." I was being serious when I said this, if Eren was going I didn't want the night ruined by her.

"You're too mean on her Munchkin, she's really sweet." At this I only glared at them, they didn't know the half of what she does.   
"Anyway, let's get you fitted!" I hated how loud they spoke.

I was silently lead away by the tanned boy to a slightly smaller back room. He gave me a small smile as he pulled a thin ribbon tape measure from around his neck.   
"Ra-raise your ar-arms pl-please." His small voice seemed almost frightened as he spoke. I'm not surprised, I have a face that actually makes small children cry, it's happened before.

I did as told as he wrapped the tape measure around my chest, then stomach, thighs, leg and arm length, then finally biceps. As he did so, I took a deep breath in, letting his sweet scent fill my lungs.

Was that creepy?   
Maybe a bit, but no one needed to know about those thoughts.

"Wh-what's you-your hei-height?" He asked as we approached the clothing wrack that was filled with suits.  
"5'11." I tried staying calm as I spoke, I didn't usually mind lying, but to him it fealt wrong.

He shot me a really-bitch gaze at my answer with a brow raised.  
"Okay, fine, 5'4." I sighed at him as he led me towards another section of suits. Okay, I was a bit short for a seventeen year old alpha, but what does that matter?

"Be-beca-cause you-your-you're qu-qui-quite pa-pale, wi-with nute-nuteral und-undertones an-and for you-your hei-height, I-I thou-thought this woul-would sui-suit you." As he spoke he examined the colours and sizes and finally pulled out a hanger. I scanned over the content, it was a navy a black suit, scattered in grey and pink pettles. It was accompanied by a pastel blue button up. This really was amazing, and maybe this suit, for once, wasn't too big for me.

"Th-there sho-should b-be so-some chan-cha-changing r-rooms, ba-ba-back th-there." He gestured to a small room, surrounded in curtains just to he side of us. I quickly made my way over, pulling the curtains shut behind me.

By the time I had pulled the jacket over the shirt, I had already heard Hanji come back in, being to excited to wait. Of course they would.

I stepped out from behind the curtain, seeing Hanji pulling at the poor cinnamon bun's cheeks.   
"Hanji, let go of him." I sighed, gesturing to the awkward looking boy they were clinging to. They immediately dropped the boy and came dashing over to me, now latching onto my shoulders.

"You look so handsome!! I knew bringing you here was a good idea!!" They squealed shaking me back and forth. I playfully shook my head and them, nearly (very nearly) smiling.   
"I'll admit it, this really is nice, and it's almost an exact fit. Thank you Eren." I smiled at him, possibly giving him a small wink.

A blush crept up the sides of his cheeks, I enternaly smirked at the deep pink shade.   
"Tha-thanks I-I- wa-w-wait, wha-what ar-are th-they do-d-doing?" His face turned from one of blushy cuteness to one of pure horror. I turned to see the short red head, pushing several bloody tissues ro their nose.

_Ew_

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine! You two just get on with what you were doing!" They waved it off, making their way out of the room, most likely to find more tissues for their bleeding nose.   
Eren shot me a confused look and I just shrugged, the world of Hanji was a mystery to me too.

"I-I do-don't thi-th-think y-you'll n-ne-need an-any ad-ad-a-adj-adju-adjus-" He let out a frustrated sigh, I could tell how much this bugged him.  
"It's okay, take your time." I gave him a smile, resting a hand against his shoulder. He sighed once more.   
"Adjustments." He smiled happily at me, seemingly proud. Even if he wasn't, I was.

"I'll go change, and thank you, again." I quickly slipped behind the curtain, giving myself one last look before I changed back into my jeans and T-shirt. I rehung the suit and pulled back the curtain, approaching the slightly taller boy who was facing the other way. I tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him a bit.

His face softened into a smile as he took the hanger back from me and led me back through to the other room. As he walked ahead of me, I couldn't help but stare at his ass, not doing so would be like telling me there was windex and a dirty window then saying I couldn't clean. Yeah, that tempting.

"You-you're ha-ha-happy w-with thi-th-this o-one ri-ri-right?" He smiled, turning to face me as we reached where Hanji was sat, their nose bleed finally over.   
"Yes, thanks." I smiled as both me and the red head were brought to the register, where Hanji's clothes already were.

As Hanji ranted about their clothes and how thankful they were, I completely zoned out, watching Eren has he replied in short answers. Before I knew it Hanji was dumping the clothes onto me, swiping their card through the scanner.   
"Thanks again Eren, you were really helpful, I'll see you tomorrow." They smiled, manically, dragging me from the desk.

Eren smiled back and waved as we left. I shot him a quick smile as I was torn from the store. By the time we sat in their car, Hanji was staring at me, smiling from ear to ear.   
"So, you and Eren? Hmm??" They cackled, latching onto my shoulders.   
"We're not even friends, don't get your hopes up." That may have been a message to me also but they didn't need to know that.

"Fine, fine, whatever helps you sleep at night, or not but, fine! Let's go get some cleaning supplies." They sighed, quickly reversing out of the parking lot. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there will be graphic depictions of violence if you don't wanna read it, dont feel like you have to, love you xx  
> I'd also like to point out, i don't take abuse lightly, it's a serious topic that many have to deal with. It truely is awful and if you are affected by this please, please tell someone, anyone who could help. Xxx

Levi's POV 

I was in a dilema. Three windex, two bleach, and two packets of clean wipes or two windex, three bleach and two packets of clean wipes. Windex and bleach may be my true love (almost), therefore I was really stuck on which way I would go. 

"Levi, hurry up, they're closing soon!" Hanji whined from behind me. Sighing, I grabbed three of each item and threw them in their basket as we made our way towards the till. As the bored looking chasier scanned the items through, slowly, I almost felt bad about Hanji paying for the suit, it couldn't have been cheap. I made a mental note to repay them as soon as I could. 

I listened to Hanji's ranting and singing as we made my way back to my apartment, no matter how much I told them they were annoying, I did, kind of, maybe, sort of like them. They could be loud and over the top, and they often were, but their heart was in the right place, most of the time. But it's not like I'd ever tell them that. 

We had soon pulled into my driveway, and, sighing, I turned to wave at the redhead besides me.  
"I'll look after the suit, eventhough I'm sure you could keep it cleaner than me." They chuckled, waving as I stepped from the car, taking my cleaning products. I heard their car pull out of the drive as I approached the doors. 

I unlocked them and slid inside, making my way straight to my room, decinding that any homework I had left could wait. I slipped off my shirt and jeans and wrapped myself into the thin sheets across my bed, shivvering at the cool surface beneath my chest. Within seconds, darkness had overtaken my senses, the Windex and bleach laying forgotton on the floor besides my bed.

*****

3rd person (If you're triggered by abuse stop reading or just scroll down for a bit, love you xx) 

Kenny stumbled through the door, not caring if he made noise. His drunken feet dragged him up the stairs, kicking open Levi's door.  
"Levi!" He droned out the sylables of the word as he let the, now empty, bottle of Jack Daniels fall beside his heavy boots. The startled boy tripped off the bed, pulling the sheets over to cover himself, his uncle didn't care though. 

"Ho-how was your day?" The smaller black haired boy asked, hoping it had been good, if it wasn't he knew he'd be the runt of his anger. As an answer, Kenny began unbuckling his belt. Seeing he terror burning through his nephew's eyes, shaking his head at this action he simply growled, growing closer to the quivering boy. He backed himself into a corner, seemingly like a dear in headlights.

"Stop moving boy!" He roared, raising his arm high above his head, bringing it down hard. The crack eachoed off the walls, alongside Levi's pained wails as his flesh reddened along his back. Thick heavy dropplettes of blood dripped from the marks that where left. 

As Kenny continued, large pools of water slipped down the boy's cheeks as he cried at the top of his lungs, hoping someone, anyone would ever hear him, but they never did. The neighbours where never in, either partying or too hugover to pay attention. 

The ruthless pain continued but Levi's sobs never failed to croak out as loud as ever. This man truely had no heart, no soul, his only emotion, rage (if it could even be labelled so). As the seconds dragged on as minutes and the minutes dragged on as hours, the raven boy thought to the song his mother had taught him as a young child in France.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir.

That song was all that got him through the hell he lived in. It was srill fresh in his mind from all those years ago, he could still see his mothers smile and hear her voice in his mind. He clung to the one happy memory that hadn't been destroyed yet.  
By the time it had finished playing through for the eighth time in his mind, he was left a shivering mess on the floor of his room. Kenny had presumably gone out to find some more booze or whores for him to do with what he pleased, leaving Levi alone to wallow in the darkness clouding his vision.

*****

The following day, Levi had awoken to find himself curled into a ball of tangled sheets, blood staining the long ago white cloth. He grimaced at the prospect of having to move. Eventually he did though, raising his head and shoulders from the floor, feeling the still fresh wounds twist and tear under the pressure. 

He held back a scream as he felt his spine bend, reopening the cuts spanning across his back. The tears began to well in his eyes yet again, the bitter memory of the previous night flashing through his mind.

Using his elbows as leverage, he pushed himself off the ground, biting down on the inside of his lip to stops squeaks of pain spilling from his lips. He stumbled his way to the window sill, pressing his shoulders up against the soft wood beside it. Heaving a sigh of relief, he watched as his breath formed a soft mist over the glass. 

He traced his fingers along the window pain, the pattern spiralling down and down, following his hand. A shiver was sent sliding down his spine, forcing him to realise he was only in his boxers, in March. 

Scooping the ruined sheets from off the floor, he decide there was no harm in wrapping it around himself, for the sake of just staying warm. As he did so, he felt the thick blood spanning across his shoulder blades sticking to the blanket. He made his way across the hallway to the bathroom praying Kenny wasn't home yet. It's doubtful he was after how blathered he was only a few hours ago.

Pushing the bathroom door open, he stuck his head through the widening gap, seeing it was empty. He quickly turned on the shower, brushing his teeth as it heated up. The water was still fairly cold as he stepped in but that could be expected from an old boiler that hadn't been serviced in years. 

He let the water trickle down his chest as he closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next. As he turned away from shower head, he felt the water nip at his back, the fresh wounds still being tender. Biting into the flesh of his lip, he refrained from yelling until his vocal cords tore. A small squeak, however, did slip past his lips as he felt himself melt into the water of the shower. 

He watched as the blood spiralled down the drain, along with the grim memories of the previous night. He cleaned and scrubbed every inch of his body until he finally felt clean from what had happened mere hours ago. Hopping out, he quickly dried off, softly drabbing at the swollen crimson marks on his back. 

Wrapping himself into his towel, he immediatly made his way back to his room. 

Levi's POV 

I changed into a comfy black V-neck sweater and sweat pants before flopping face first into my bed. Today was Saturday, meaning no school, or seeing Eren- I mean, working on the project with him. Deffinatly...

Was it a little strange I missed how he smelled? Probably, but it's not that I like him, he just smells nice. 

I mean, a lot of people smell nice but you don't miss them do you? 

I do not want to be dealing with my inner gay right now, or ever to be quite honest. I'd be happy simply living my life from this bed, with a few bottles of Windex and bleach beside me. Speaking of which, this room is filthy. I better get start on this mess then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, sorry if most of this chapter was kind of fillery but ive been a bit uninspired lately, a lot of thigs are happening at school, but hopefully hat'll be sorted out soon enough. Also i apologise for the stuff with kenny up their if you get triggered by hat stuff, other than that, ill cya in a bit, love you xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Eren's POV_

_I stepped through the doors of my art classroom, seeing Levi was already seated in the back corner. I quickly stepped towards the raven haired boy, sitting in the spare seat besides him. I turned to face him, smiling slightly._

_He also turned to face me, his smile seemed to be slightly off though, something wasn't quite right with it._  
_"Hey, did you get any ideas on what we could do, specifically, for the project, like what kind of things we'd be taking photographs of." I asked, flicking through one of he photography text books we had been given for this term._  
_There was a chuckle from beside me, however, it wasn't warm or even real laughter._

 _I looked to him, not expecting him to be glaring right back, one brow raised and baring his teeth in a wide grin._  
_"What, you really think I was being serious when I agreed to working with some soulmateless freak like you? Oh my god, how delusional are you? Why would I ever even speak to you, let alone work with you!?" His cackles echoed off of the walls of the room, I was just noticing how it was entirely empty._

 _"Wh-what?" I felt my eyes begin to tear up at his words, what else could I have expected from him though, he's popular and has a perfect life, why_ would _he talk to me?_

_"Aw, is little omega getting sad? Good god, did you think you'd have a chance with me? I bet you've not even had your first heat yet! Your just a little dumb child!" He chuckled, staring me down, malice sewn into every word he spoke. I glanced away from him, feeling awkward about what he'd just brought up._

_"Oh my god, you actually haven't, you really are more a freak than I thought you were!" His loud laughter made me quiver away from him. The heavy cackling was soon joined by a small red headed girl who was clinging to his arm._ _Pointing down at me as she giggled at my pain._

*****

I awoke in a cold sweat, tears ripping down my cheeks in choked sobs. I thought those had ended a long time ago. I guess I was wrong.   
Nightmares used to be almost nightly, they had finally stopped, then this.

Wiping the stray droplets from my cheeks, I rubbed my shaking knuckles into my eyelids, they still stung from the prefuse crying over a figmeant of my imagination.

I bundled myself into a blanket and sat there, still shivering like a leaf. It was then that my door hit the wall and Mikasa stormed into the darkened room, slamming her fist against the light switch. I was at first blinded by the light but my eyes soon adjusted. 

I saw my sister stepping towards me,   
"Are you okay? What happened? Was someone in here? Are you hurt? What happened?" She immediatly bombarded me with questions, too many for me to comprehend at once.   
"N-no, i-it-it's no-noth-nothing." I mumbled, realising Annie was stood behind her, and for once, her face showed emotion and she looked worried. That was weird. Really weird.

"It's obviously not nothing, I can tell you've been crying, I've known you since we were ten, I can tell that stuff." She said more calmly, sitting besides me and softly chuckling at the last part. As she placed an arm around my shoulders, I seated my head in the crook of her neck, closing my eyes as she rested her's on top of my own.

"I-it w-wa-was an-another ni-nigh-nightmare." I whispered to her, hearing a sigh.  
"Was it - was it about Grisha again. I thought they'd stopped." She moved to look me in the eye.

"The-they di-did, th-this o-on-one wa-was di-diff-different, I-I'm ju-jus-just wo-working m-myself u-up. It-it's fi-fine." I gave her a small forced smile. In the corner of my eye, I saw Annie looking more concerned than before. She knew about my abomination of a father and what he did.

"I know you're not but I'll let you sleep if you want." My sister smiled as I nodded slightly.   
"Tell me tomorrow, okay." She whispered, loud enough only for me to hear.  
She kissed my head gently, leaving me still sat up in bed, making her way back to her room. Annie waited for a moment, ruffling my hair before following her girlfriend. These two were almost like parents. Considering I no longer had either one of my real ones, these two were all the parental support I needed.

I lay awake in bed for half an hour longer, terrorfied to let my eyes slip shut. I leaned across my bed to reach for my phone. Checking the time I saw it was 3:23. Sighing, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, pushing my hair back with my hand.

I stood up, streching out my back and throwing on some warm sweat pants on a hoodie, slidig my phone into the pocket. Stepping slowly down the steps, I was cautious not to wake Mika or Annie, they'd never let me out at this time of night.

I silently crept out of the house, feeling the cool night air slap against my cheeks. A soft shiver ran down my spine as I stepped along the soft grass beneath my feet. My surroundings were drowning in darkness, the only things lighting my path was the occasional street light and the large rounded moon above my head.

I stared up to the constelations, entranced by the brightness of it all. I stood in place, the silence peacefully drowning me, each breath sounding like a roar in quiet of the night.

Cracking my back and draggung a deep breath into my lungs, I took one step after another along he pavement. The hard concrete fell away behind me as I rounded a corner leading to a soft pathway of grass. I stepped briskly along it, the early morning dew clinging to my bare feet.

After a moment of nearly running, I was met with the opening to a deep forest, over flowing with burnt umber trees. The darkness inside tinged towards the trunks closest to me.

I confidantly stepped forward, the black that engulfed me not bothering me too much as I knew where I was destinned. My speed broke into a run as I dodged trees and fallen branches. My breath was heavy and panting as I continued on my path.

Within minutes, I had reached a clearing in the wooded area, the moonlight breaking through from behind the trees. In the dim light, I saw the reason I came here. Striding towards the ladder connecting to my tree house, I grabbed hold of it and began climbing as fast as I could. I felt the soft cold wood beneath my feet as I climbed.

Throwing myself onto the balcony surrounding the large room, I regained my balance. I gently held onto the door handle, seeing there was a small light coming from inside. Did I leave the fairy lights on last week?

I softly opened the door, immediatly starig around the room for the source of light. A phone screen was lit up in the far corner, a small figure was hunched up over it. My heart was beating heavier than a jack hammer as they looked up to me.

It was too dark to see their features so I straight away hit the light switch besides the doorframe, blinking through the light at the figure. They had short ebony hair and really pale skin. Their was a deep bruise forming around their steel grey left eye as they stared at me.

Wait...

"Levi?"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, sorry if the first part was a bit rushed, aka shit, so sorry, anyway, love you,   
> \- Tyler xx


	6. Chapter 6

Levi's POV 

It was dark.

Everything, everywhere. 

And it was nice. Too bad I knew it was only temporary. The only thing preserving this heaven was a thin eyelid, sheilding off any light. I could stay like this for a bit longer if I wanted to though.

I tried falling back asleep, tried just relaxing and ignoring anything around me. Which mainly consisted of birds chirping, wind on leaves, my tingling shoulder, breathing and a heavy thudding heart beat besides me ear. 

Wait, what? 

Slightly lifting my hooded eyelids, I spotted a thin figure laying besides me. Feeling my numb arm, I glanced at it, noticing how it was wrapped around the boy's chest. He was facing me, curled into a ball, his soft head of hair resting on my chest. We were laying on a soft couch, the open window letting in a soft breeze, dragging the soft scent of peaches with it.

Eren?

**** Last night ****

I tiptoed past the knocked out man on the sofa, not wanting to wake him and make everything so much worse. I already had my phone, money and keys incase Kenny decided to lock me out again, I'm not making that mistake twice. 

It wasn't even two am yet, but I didn't care, I need to get out of here, now. I ran down the pavement, my breath forming heavy thick mist around my mouth.

My feet pushed me forward, even if they felt like they couldn't move any more, still stepping through the darkness as the concrete disappeared behind my feet. I drove myself through dew covered grass which soon turned into dirt as I was sureounded by deep forest.

I was panting heavily as I reached a clearing, collapsing against a thick tree trunk. 

I gasped for breath as a single heated tear slipped from my eye, mixing with the oozing blood beneath my eye to form a disgusting cocktail on my cheek. My eyelids were drooping closed as I rested my head back against the rough wood behind me. 

I stared ahead of me, making out the rough shapes of a tree house, woven into the branches of a large oak tree. Shakily standing, I pushing one weak leg infront of the other, barely having enough strength to reach the tree.

I slowly began climbing the thick wooden ladder that lead up to it. It took over a minute to finally get onto the balcony, due to the pain sent splintering down my back at every move.

I stared through the window seeing it was in full darkness. Pushing the door open, a cold draft slapped my face. I fumbled to get out my phone torch, needing the light to not trip over anything, or anyone for that matter.

My cold breath spiralled into the light, disapearing moments later.   
"Is anyone in here?" The near silent words were more like screams in the quiet veil surrounding me. There was no response as I continued to shine the light across light blue carpet and dusty rose walls. 

Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me, making my way towards the opposite side of the room. I sat in the corner, finally wiping the tear that still remained on my cheek. 

Slumped against the wall, I listened to the world go by. The rustle of leaves outside sounding like a hurricane in the quiet, my breath, a roar. 

My chest heaved up and down as I pressed my back against the wall, switching off the torch and moving onto my messages. 

Should I text Hanji? I usually told them of something happened, but then again, my phone screen read it was past three am. They'd kill me for texting them this late. I guess I'll probably just leave it, me crying to them all the time probably really annoyed them anyway.

I adjust my back so the least amount of pressure is resting on it, leaving my phone sat open on my lap. I yawned slightly, I needed sleep. 

Just as my eyelids were slipping shut, I heard a soft click of the door and I stared up at the figure who entered.

For a second I was blinded by the lights they turned on, and it was moments later I realised who had entered.

"Le-Levi?" Eren's soft voice drifted across to me. I stood immediatly, a blush crawling up my neck. 

"Eren?" I questioned, wondering if this was all just a dream. Blinking a few times I realised it wasn't. 

"Is this place yours'?" I asked aloud, not that I really meant to. Sometimes things just slip when I'm with him. Not the best idea ever.

"Ye-yeah, I-I-I ma-made it a-a-a while ba-back." He glanced away as I took in the features of this place. There was a sofa, cupboards, even a mini fridge. 

"Wait, sorry, I'm intruding, I should probably go." I rubbed the back of my neck, stepping towards the doorway.   
"I-i-it's fi-fine. Yo-y-you c-ca-can st-stay, i-i-if yo-you wa-want at le-lea-least." I smiled sweetly, seating himself on the sofa, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I did so, leaning in to his soft sweet scent. 

Was that creepy?   
Yeah, it deffinatly was, but he'll never know about it, right?

He leant over the side of the couch, reaching into the mini fridge. Ignoring what he was doing for a moment, I simply stared at the view infront of me. Eren's ass as he leant to the fridge.   
I should really stop being his creepy. It's actually getting weird, even for me.

I shook my head, leaning back into my seat and blinking a few times.   
"So-soda?" He asked, turning back to me, his white teeth blinding me.  
"Sure, thanks." I say, taking a can from his outstreched hand. 

I cracked it open, the fissing sound echoing off the walls. I heard Eren's beside me as I took a small sip. 

3rd Person

Eren was struggling to keep his eyes open as he took he last sip of his now room temperature cola. He threw his can in the trash can besides the sofa, joining Levi's that had been there for a good ten minutes. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie? I downloaded some on my phone a while back." The raven haired boy's voice sounded from besides Eren as he yawned slightly.   
"S-sure." He mumbled, leaving the choice of what to watch up to Levi. 

He scrolled through his options, lingering over the film Hanji had made him download, The Lion King. It wasn't, in his opinion, the best creation ever but it seemed fine to him, and it seems like something Eren might like. Softly tapping on the screen, the intro began playing, beinging a soft smile to Eren's face. 

*****

Small tear droplette was wiped from the corner of Eren's eye as Scar finished the sentence of,   
"Long live the king!" He had seen this movie hundreds of times so knew what was coming up. Moufasa being thrown off the edge of the cliff.

His eyelids were heavy after a few minutes, barely being able to keep them from meeting each other over his eyes. He stifled a soft yawn as he fell onto Levi's right shoulder, his collar bones resting on each side of it.  
His world soon filled with darkness, being inable to see the petit smile gracing the features of the boy he was rested against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, is it too soon, the gayness and closenesd? I'm not sure, I kinda like this chapter though, happy reading xx
> 
> \- Tyler xx


	7. Chapter 4

3rd Person 

A soft arm was draped around Eren's shoulders. That was he first thing he thought of when he woke up. His arms where wrapped around whoever that was back. He drew his eyes open to be met with a sight he could have only dreamed of.   
Levi Ackerman staring back down at him, smiling slightly as his arms were wrapped around Eren, a mere few inches away from his awe struck face.

"Morning, Sleping Beauty." He chuckled, stretching, not intending to pull Eren in closer. It happened though, and neither were mad about it.   
"Mor-morn-morning." He yawned back, remembering the previous night. Rubbing his head into Levi's chest, he wrapped his arms tighter around his chest, feeling the gesture be returned. 

"No matter how much I would have wanted to stay here and just sleep for the rest of the day, we have school. It's monday. C'mon princess." The raven haired boy sighed as he sat up, pulling Eren with him. 

He hadn't noticed until now, but the space between Eren's collar bones were really tingling. He vaguely remembered falling onto Levi last night, but he had no idea it was hard enough to still feel like that. 

His head slipped onto the other boy's shoulders, giving out a small mewling yawn.   
"Bu-but I-I-I'm tire-tired, re-re-really ti-tired." He rubbed his eyes as he pushed his face into the crook of his neck. 

He fumbled blindly in his pockets then on the sofa for his phone. Turning it on and glancing at it, he saw he had missed four calls from his sister and had seven messeges.

From Mika:-  
Eren

From Mika:-  
Where tf are you?

From Mika:-  
Eren, why arent you home?

From Mika:-   
Are you hurt!?

From Mika:-  
Eren you will be late if you dont come back now!

From Mika:-  
Eren, ill meet you at school.

From Mika:-   
Eren please tell me youre okay!

He read the time on his phone, immediatly knocking out his breath.   
"Le-Levi, th-the-the t-ti-time!" He squeaked, showing his phone to the bot besides him, who was streching. 

"Jesus christ! Nine fifty, god we've already missed first period and almost all of second!" He blurted, dragging a hand through his hair.   
Eren just nodded and hummed in response, already occupied by texting back Mikasa. 

What am I going to tell her?

"Is-is-is th-there a-a-a poin-point in-in goi-go-going in?" Eren asked, hoping he would say no.   
"Well, by the time we get changed and actually there, we would have missed nearly all of third period, so I guess not." He groaned, leaning back onto the sofa, rubbing his eyes, elbows sticking forward. 

Eren did a mini fist pump as Levi's eyes were closed. He was escaping Jean for another day.   
Telling his sister that he wasn't coming in today and was at the tree house, he sent the messege, quickly tucking his phone into his pocket. 

"So-s-so wh-wh-what w-was th-th-that a-a-about sl-sleeping?" He joked, sitting back into a comfortable position.   
"I'll take the floor if you want." He raven haired man stood up, cracking his back. 

"Do-don't-t b-be s-si-silly, i-i-it doe-doesn't ma-ma-m-matter. I-I do-don't c-care i-i-if y-you do-do-don't." He smiled, edging closer to the inside of the sofa as Levi sat down beside him. 

Once they had both laid down head to tail, it took only seconds before Eren seemed to be sleeping. It took Levi much longer, though, as he usually didn't take much shut eye.

*****

Levi's POV 

I lay, with my legs tangled with Eren's, simply watching his chest rise and fall, his peaceful features adorable.

I rested my head back against the arm of the wide sofa, my gaze remaining on the only other person in this room. After a moment he began shivering, his teeth chattering inside his mouth. I sat up straight and without a thought stood up to lay beside him. 

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and another around his waist, sharing my body heat with him. He immediatly sunk into the position, moving in his sleep to be laying with his head on my shoulder. His shaking soon stopped and a soft smile graced his lips. 

I stared down at him, carding my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft locks against my hand. I felt his arms gently wrap around my sides, as he entangled our legs together, clinging to my side.   
I didn't have a problem with it, to be quite honest, this is the happiest I've been in years. 

Slowly, I stopped running my fingers through his hair, simply resting my hand the nape of his neck.   
"No... feels nice... keep goin'..." There was a soft mumble from my chest. I had no clue he was still awake, then again, he didn't seem to be sleeping or awake at this point. I continued stroking my fingers through his hair, feeling him relax into my embrace again. 

I sat in the silence, taking in his scent that seemed to be all over this place, probably not suprising as he made this a while back. This place truely was amazing, I'm glad I found here, and him for that matter.

The soft snores coming from the boy were interrupted by his small wimpers. I looked at his expression, seeing it change from one of calm to almost terrified. 

"No... n-no... da-dad... sto-stop... ple-ease..." As the words escaped his lips I momentarily paniced, what was happening? Tears began to creep from the edges of his eyes, along with more broken sobs as he thrashed around, away from an invisible foe.

I began rubbing small circles on his lower back, begining to speak to him.   
"Eren it's me, it's okay, it's only me. You're safe, you're safe." I began sitting up straight, holding him tight in my arms, letting him cry into my chest. 

"Eren, it's okay, no one will hurt you, I won't let them, don't worry." I cooed into his hair, cradling his neck in my hands as he opened his eyes slightly. 

"Le-Levi?" He sniffled as I wiped away the stray tears from his cheeks, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ears.  
"Yeah, I'm here." I smiled, holding him in a vice like grip, scared to let him go. 

"I-I-I'm s-so-s-sorry." He mumbled, rubbing a balled fist into his eyesocket.   
"No, no, it's fine. It's not your fault at all, there's nothing for you to apologise for." I whispered to him as he continued to cry into my shoulder, hicupping between sobs. 

I shushed him as we rocked back and forth. I slowly dragged my fingers through his hair, feeling him relax into my hold.

After five minutes of us smiply swaying to and fro, there was finally silence in the air, broken only by our slow breathing.   
"Wanna talk about it?" I mumble into his hair, sensing this wasn't the first time this had happened and probably wouldn't be the last. 

"No-not-t ri-r-right no-n-now. May-may-maybe so-sometime e-e-else." He mumbled into my neck, still sniffling slightly.   
"I get it, it's okay if you don't want to." I knew a few things about it from what he had said, like I knew his dad was there. If his nightmare was a past memory, I swear if he ever lays so much as a finger on Eren again, I'll make him wish he had never so much as glanced at him. 

I don't know why I cared so much for this, maybe on the level I can relate to it. 

By the time my train of thought had come to a halt, Eren was softly snoring and slumped against my chest, arms resting on my sides and legs either side of my waist. It was such an adorable sight. 

I adjusted myself so we were laying down, his head resting on my shoulder joint as I wrapped my arms around his ribcage. Our legs were jumbled together at the end of the sofa, two of his clinging to my left leg. 

I closed my eyes, letting him snuggli in close into my side as I yawned slightly, returning the gesture by holding him closer, enjoying the warmth. 

Before I knew it all I could remember was darkness and a heavy thudding of a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, I kinda like this chapter, mainly because there's hella gay stuff, but anyway cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Eren_ _'s POV_

I snuggled myself closer into the warmth beside me. I knew who it had to be at this point. I inhaled deeply the scent of pine and apples, burrowing my head into Levi's chest.   
This may have been the most human contact I've had in years. Funny to think how much I missed it wothout even realising.

I sighed, in content, at the closeness with another person as I pulled him in closer to me.

I snapped my eyes open as he began to stir at my movements, watching as he pulled me in closer to him. A soft smile spread across my lips as he moved.   
The late afternoon sun beams fell on his cheeks, as though he was glowing.

This didn't mean anything to him though did it? It's was only happening because we were both freezing and I woke up an emotional mess, as usual. 

I was pulled out of my train of thought by Levi rolling into me, pulling me close into him as he rested his head on my shoulder this time. I resisted letting out a small squeak at the sudden movement.

His limbs snaked around my body, his arms to my sides, his legs to my own.   
He was so warm. Almost like a hot water bottle, only different by so much.

His resting face seemed so peaceful, we were in our own little haven. The outside world didn't exsist for now. I leant my head against his, gently enough to not wake him as I settled into his grip.   
I sat in the peaceful quiet of our breathing in the room. I really liked this, I finally felt whole again.

"I n-never wa-wa-want thi-this mo-m-moment to e-end." I mumbled softly to myself, pulling myself closer into him.

"Me neither..." There was a gentle mummur from my shoulder as I lifted my head up, to see Levi staring back up at me, eyes half hooded. I could immediatly feel  the blush radiate onto my cheeks from my neck.   
"Ho-how l-long ha-ha-have yo-you been aw-awa-awake?" I squeaked as he began sitting up, gently pulling me with him. I leant into his side, resting my head back onto the sofa.

"Only a few minutes." He chuckled as he snuggled back into my shoulder. 

"O-oh..." I smiled softly at him, glad we weren't moving yet. 

"Do you know what time it is?" He groaned, his voice hoarse from sleep. I reached for the phone in the front pocket of my sweat pants, hoping it still had any charge. 

"On-o-one thi-th-thirty." I say after a soft yawn, beginning to sit up. I managed to do so, despite the voice inside of me begging for my body to stay down and just lay with this beautiful man. 

I crossed my legs on the cushions,  rubbing my eyes, it felt as though sand was gritting under my eyelids. they boy beside me yawned, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. 

"Should we get going, you're parents will be losing their shit over where you are." He grunted, standing up and stretching. I noticed how cold I was without him.

_How do I say this?_

"I-I... I, u-uhm, I d-don't ha-ha-have an-any..." I coughed, rubbing the back of my neck, realising the dark silence now in the room. 

"I'm sorry. I guess that makes two of us then." He returned to his seat besides me as he spoke.

I leant my head against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his side. He placed an arm around my chest as I pulled him in closer. I might as well share the whole story with him, well, maybe not all of it, some of it.

"My-m-my mu-m-mum di-died in a-a-a ca-car cr-crash wh-when I-I wa-was se-seven, a-and Gri-Grisha, my da-dad, d-do-doesn't li-li-l-live wi-w-with me a-and Mik-Mikasa any-an-amymore." I mumble into his shoulder, feeling his grip tighten around me.

"My, uh, my Dad knew my mum for only a night, she was a prostitute. And, not so suprisingly, she died when I was eleven of an STD I don't remember. It's not like I don't care, I just have gotten ysed to it, and it was just six years ago, so it doesn't really affect my daily life as much." I felt the soft vibrations of his voice box against my cheek as he spoke. His words sounding more like a hum from my position.

"Do-do you li-l-live wi-with an-any-o-one?" I ask, his hold constricting around me once again. He sighed, almost in apology as he loosened his grip on me, only for me to grip against him harder.

"Yeah, I live with my uncle, not that he's in that often though." His voice sounded again in a sigh. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the time go by.

"This is nice." He whispered, barely making a sound. I hummed in agreement, not wanting to ruin the moment with my stutter.

"We really should be getting back though." He mumbled into my hair, a bit louder than before.   
"I-I kn-know." I moved my head from where it was resting in his neck to look at him. I began standing, pulling him with me and stretching.

I glanced out the window, looking at the rain droplets beginning to patter against the glass.   
"D-do you wa-want t-to bo-b-borrow a swe-sweater? I-i-it's co-cold." I mumble, approaching the cupboard above the fridge, I was freezing without him.

"Uh, yes please." He soft words came from behind me. I quickly grabbed the first two I could find, one marbled with pink and blue. The other was black with rosettes covering the shoulder blades.

I turned to give him one, almost knocking into him as he was only a few steps behind me.   
"S-sorry." I mumble, handing him the black sweater.

"No, it's my fault, sorry." He coughed, taking the clothes from my hand, quickly pulling it over his head, waiting for me to do the same. I promtly pulled it on over the layers I already had on, letting myself warm up to it. The extra heat was still nothing compared to how warm I had been laying with Levi.

I silently opened the door, feeling a few specks of water spit and nip at my cheeks. I was soon followed outside by the boy behind me. The quick decent barely lasted twenty seconds as I had done this countless times before.

I leant up against a tree as I waited for Levi. He soon joined me as we began wandering back through the wooded area.

The crack of a twig beneath my foot was the equivilant of an eathquake in the drowning silence of the deep forest. I wanted to speak but no words could be formed in my throat. What I would say was on the tip of my tongue, I just didn't know what would come out of my mouth if it was opened.

I swallowed a large lump like a pill stuck in my throat and kept my lips sealed shut, stilling them, not even opening for a breath. I silenced myself before even knowing what I would say.

My breaths seemed like a scream in the woods, the thick trees and shrubbery muffeling the white noise of the outside world. The pointless chatter, the empty words and the constant booming traffic we are accustomed to. It was all nothing to anyone this far in, the rest of the world just a distant memory no one cared to remember.

It was just me and him, and him and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so, I'm proud of something I've done for once, holy shit!? Idk I just feel happy today, probably cuz schools not on anymore, I have the rest of the week doing what I love, writing and drawing, hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_Third person_

They had reached Eren's home, barely having spoken a single word to one another since they had left the tree house. To be honest, nothing was said at all.

The taller boy drew to a halt outside his home, watching as Levi did the same.   
"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then." The raven haired boy smiled softly, his eyes holding back the words he hadn't dared to say. The one's he couldn't physically bring himself to share.

"Ye-yeah, I-I gue-g-guess s-so." Eren mumbled, hating to see the other leave. He turned slowly away, not taking any steps, only to face the old building. After everything that had just happened he couldn't leave like this.

Before he even had the chance to move another inch in any direction, a strong pair of arms had been wrapped around his chest and he was pulled into a tight grip. He leant back into Levi's grip taking in a deep breath of the strong scent that was now hanging over them.

After a moment, he let go, giving Eren time to spin around to look at him.   
"D-do you w-wa-wanna st-stay f-fo-for a bi-bit. I-it's ju-j-just t-tha-that i-i-it's fre-f-freezing o-out he-here." He subconciously played with his fingers as he spoke, suddenly becoming very interested in his nails and not the boy infront of him.

"That would be nice, thank you." Eren's head snapped up at his answer, almost in shock at the fact he actually agreed instead of spinning up some story about how he needed to get back. He knew it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened either.

Levi's usually sharpened and blunt features had melted into a soft smile, small dimples appearing either side of his cheeks. The taller of the two quickly grabbed onto the others hand, pulling him towards the unlocked door.

Pushing down on the handle, the two entered inside, shivering at the sudden wave of heat washing over them. Still, neither where as warm as they had been layed out on the sofa with one another.

"D-do you wa-w-want to go-go up-upstai-stairs?" Eren mumbled, dropping the other's hand, leaving both of their palms feeling cold and empty. He grimaced at the sound of his own voice, attempting to glance away to conceal it. Levi, however, noticed, catching his eyes and giving him one of his rare smiles. One of the warm genuine ones that he only had ever given to his mother, and years had passed since then.

"Sure." He continued smiling, picking up Eren's empty palm, wrapping his fingers with his own. He froze in shock for a moment, sinking into the grip after a second of hezitation.

Levi was quickly led up the steps, pacing along behind him, only a few stairs beneath. He still had his fingers entertwined with the other boys', not planning on letting go any time soon. If they couldn't already hear one another's heartbeat attacking the inside of their ribcages, they could deffinatly feel it through their joined hands now.

Eren pushed open his bedroom door to reveal a rather small room with all the basic things you would need. A chest of drawers, a  bed, a dresser and just a few shelves above that. It wasn't that messy, maybe one or two things where out of place, like the thin duvet slipping off his bed, or the few books atop his dresser beside his bag. Eren quickly kicked a box further beneath his bed slats, hiding it from view as he stepped ahead faster than the other boy.

The two slumped down onto the bed, pressing their back up agaisnt the window sill. Glancing at eachother every few seconds, they sat in a comfortable silence, simply taking in what had happened the previous night and today. After a moment, Eren broke the silence,

"D-do yo-you wa-want a sh-show-shower?" Considering neither of them had taken one in the last few days and they both needed one, badly, that wasn't such a bad idea.  
"Sure, do you wanna go first?" He yawned, turning to face the boy beside him.

"'K-kay, I-I'll be-be do-done i-in a mi-m-minute." Eren stood up and cracked his back as he left the room. He grabbed a soft towel from the airing cupboard on his way to the bathroom, begining to peel off the thick layers of clothes he had on. By the time he had got inside the bathroom, he was only wearing his sweat pants and socks.

Dumping the clothes into the wash basket, he stripped the rest and did the same with them. He folded the towel and draped it over the edge of the sink as he turned on the shower. He immediatly stepped in, the thin hairs on the back of his neck flaring up as he shivered.

Flicking open the lid of the bottle of pink body wash, a sweet scent of vanilla, peach and strawberries drifted around the room in the light mist. He quickly rubbed the soap over his shoulders, torso and neck, letting the bright pink bubbles swirl down the drain.

He grabbed the bottle of peach shampoo from the small metal basket and began to pour some into his palm. It began frothing up as soon as he threaded his fingers through his hair, each strand becoming coated in thick foam. Letting the water once again wash away the suds, he applied a sparing amount of conditioner to his head and smoothed it out.

He washed it out, attempting to relax himself, clamping his turquois eyes shut to avoid getting any product in them. He remainded beneath the fall of water for a moment, feeling it slide down his back, covering his shoulders as it slipped down to the tough skin of his fore arm.

Turning off the stream of water, he pulled back the curtain and stepped out, shivering once again at the cold. He toweled off, his hair fluffing up as he did so. Finishing off, he came to the realisation that he hadn't brought any clothes to change into.

"Oh, shi-shit..." He mumbled, wrapping the towel around his middle an hips, wanting to cover as much as possible. It ended up falling at his mid thigh, unnintentionally revealing his smooth lengthly legs. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom, approaching his bedroom door.

Twisting the handle, he stepped through the widening gap in the door. He pretended as though he couldn't feel Levi's heavy gaze against his back as he grabbed some blue shorts and a cropped lilac hoodie.   
"I-I'll b-be ri-right ba-b-back." He quickly shot out before dashing out of the room, blush sitting heavy on his cheeks.

He made his way back to the bathroom to change, slipping the soft fabric onto his hips. Pulling on the hoodie, he shook against the cool material. He returned to his room, still toweling his hair off as he stepped through the bedroom door.

Folding the now damp towel on the side, he attempted to ignore the pinkish glow coating Levi's cheeks as his gaze drifted up and down him.   
"C-c'mon, I-I'll sh-show y-yo-you whe-where th-the ba-bathroom i-i-is." Eren grabbed another towel from the airing cupboard as he led the other boy across the landing.

He pushed down on the bathroom handle, letting Levi walk in before him. Placing down the towel on the side of the sink, he turned towards the door.

"Sho-shout if yo-you ne-need a-an-anything." With that he left, closing the door behind him and speeding in the direction of his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yeah, the chapters shit. It was kind of fillery, but theres not another way I could have really done this, I promise good shit will happen next chapter xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Please don't kill me, I know a lot of people hate a book (Twilight) I included in here, I don't mind it, but I don't specifically like it. You have forewarning of it.

Levi's POV 

I finished washing the last of any suds down the drain, stepping out from behind the thin curtain and switching of the water. I blinked the water out of my eyes, rubbing my palms into them whilest grasping for the soft towel on the side of the sink. I rubbed down my body, sopping up the small beads of liquid. 

I began drying my hair, turning to see a pile of clothes left on the closed toilet lid. Smiling softly at the gesture, I picked up the black shirt I had been left. I turned to the mirror, about the put the clothes on, as I noticed something on my right shoulder in the fogged glass. 

"The fuck...?" I rubbed at my flesh, thinking it was just some dirt. But it didn't leave. 

I swiped my forearm across the glass, staring back at my reflection. 

"Holy shit..." Were the only words I could comprehend when I clocked the black lock printed into my skin. It was surrounded in dark swirling leaves and vines. I trailed my figer along the lines, glancing directly at it, in real life, not my reflection. 

I couldn't help but love it.

I exhale heavily, leaning against the sink, this has actually happened. I found my mate...

No, no you haven't, you know you have one. Someone could have knocked you on the street and given you that. You may never see them again, or they could be right under your nose and you may never know. 

I scrunched my eyes shut, trying in vien to rid myself of those thoughts. I knew they were right though, how do I know it wasn't someone I knocked into in the corridor, on the street, I don't know. But there is a chance, a small tiny chance that I know them, properly, not just as aquaintances, like as friends, or more. 

You mean Eren. 

Fuck off, I don't need this bullshit right now. 

I shakily slid the shirt over my head, trying to not get it drenched immediatly from my still damp hair. I pulled on the boxers and jeans, still fluffing a towel through my hair. I grabbed my folded clothes and towel, running a hand through the thick locks on my head. 

I let the door creak open as I pushed on the door handle wih my free hand. Quickly stepping out, I was soon followed by a thin fog that faded as I approached Eren's door. I rapped on the door twice with my knuckles, poking my head around the gap. He looked up from a book on his lap as I came in. I noticed how a pair of thick rimmed glasses were now sat on his nose, occasionally falling a bit.

"He-hey." He smiled, sliding his hand onto the page and closing the book to keep the page.  
"Hey, what should I do with these?" I ask, raising the pile of cloth in my hand. I fought the insistant urge to ask about the mark, and if he had one, but I can't ruin this. If he didn't that would just make things more than awkward between us, I've seen it happen so many times before. 

"Ju-just p-pu-put them o-on th-th-the dr-dre-dresser." He gesutred to the chest of drawers besides his bed as he spoke. I did so, awkwardly sitting sitting besides him on the bed, glancing at the book in his lap.

"Twilight?" I chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the book choice. I saw him glance away, probably an attempt to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks. 

"I-I kn-know i-i-it's cri-cringey, bu-b-but, st-s-still, I-I-I li-like it." He shot me a tiny giggle as he spoke.   
"I've never actually read it, why would it be cringey?" I gave him a confused smile, taking in the rose on the cover and black background. 

"I-it's ab-a-about a-a hu-human a-a-and a vam-va-vampire wh-who fa-fall i-in l-lo-love." As he finished speaking, he glanced up to me, his big green eyes meeting my own grey ones.   
"Can I have a read?" I ask, now curious about the book. 

"Kno-knock yo-yourself ou-out." He smiled, handing me the book.

*****

"Wait, let me get this right, Bella is the human?" I raise an eyebrow at the boy besides me.

"Ye-yes." He nodded.

"And Edward is the vampire?" I mumble, flicking through the pages. 

"Y-yes." His smile faltered for a second as he spoke. 

"And Jake is the werewolf?" I ask again.

"Yes." He laughed at my continueous questions. 

"Then why didn't she choose Jake? He'll be able to live out his days with her, they've known each other for years, he's ripped as fuck, and Edwards an absolute loner, is always seems angry or bored, and barely ever shows emotion! He's just the edgey hot guy!" I gave an exasperated sigh, turning to face the boy besides me. 

"Li-like so-som-someone el-else I-I-I kn-kno-know." I barely caught what he said he was so quiet.   
"And who is that and who's the Jake?" I chuckle, raising a brow, closing the book and turning to face him entirely. 

"We-well, th-there i-is no-no Ja-Jake. A-a-and d-do yo-y-you re-rea-really wa-wanna kn-know wh-who E-Edw-Edward i-is?" He crossed his arms, sitting cross legged in front of me.  

"Yes?" I giggle silently as I speak, now genuinly intregued. Not much could have prepared me for his answer.

"You." He tilted his head to the side as he said that one word that almost stopped my heart. I watched as he laughed at the confusion on my face. 

"What?" I blinked a few times, trying to work out if this was a dream or not.  
"You. Be-before I-I kn-kne-knew y-you, I-I nev-ne-never sa-saw yo-you smi-smile, yo-y-you a-al-always lo-l-looked an-an-angry. Bu-but e-ev-every gir-gi-girl fa-falls he-he-head o-over hea-h-heals fo-f-for yo-you. A-and yo-you de-d-deffinatly se-seem li-like a lon-lo-loner." It took a minute for me to take in everything he had said. 

"I will admit it, I am a loner. But I'm pretty damn sure none of the girls 'falling head over heals' for me, aren't." I shake my head, laughing alloud at him. 

He mumbled something beneath his breath, I doubt I was meant to hear, but I caught it either way.  
"Lit-li-little d-do yo-y-you kn-know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, it's a little crap, but not as bad as it could have been. Trust me, it's been worse. 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	11. Chapter 11

_Eren's POV_

We sat in the silence hat followed what I had said, I felt like he had heard me, but I pretended otherwise.

I leaned across my mattress to retrieve something from my bedside drawer.   
"Po-pockey?" I ask, flicking open the small box in my hand and gesturing for him to take one.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled as he took one and placed it in his mouth. I took one for myself and began nibbling the chocolate from one end. Placing the box between us, I quickly grabbed a book from the table besides us, opening it to the marked page. Dracula, one of my favourite books from the Gothic era.

I flicked through page after page, eyes skimming through the lines one after another. I soon replaced the chocolate bread stick with the next after I finished it again and again until I pulled out the last one.

I subconsciously spun the bread end in my teeth with my tongue as I continued to read. I had barely gotten halfway through the second paragraph before I felt it being pulled from my lips.

*****

3rd person

Levi blindly reached at the small cardboard box, attempting to grab a stick of bread and chocolate from it. He glanced down, seeing that Eren had taken the last. Leaning back, he watched as the boy beside him simply twirled the stick in his lips, not actually eating it. He continued watching for another thirty seconds before deciding enough was enough.

He leaned in slightly, pulling the stick from Eren's teeth. In doing this he lightly brushed his lips over the other boys', unintentionally of course. He smirked at the blush that was now glowing bright pink on his cheeks.

"Yo-y-you a-ate my-my po-p-pockey." He mumbled in disbelief.   
"Well, you weren't eating it." Levi chuckled, chewing the treat in his mouth.   
"Ru-rude." Eren rolled his eyes in return as he crossed his arms in mock anger. The other boy gave an over the top pleased smile, forcing Eren to burst out laughing.

"Yo-you-you're sti-still n-no-not f-fo-forgiven." He tried to maintain a serious face for more than a few moments without breaking out into a fit of giggles. It didn't work for long.

"Well, I am sorry. What is it I can do to be forgiven?" Levi cocked an eyebrow, as he crossed his arms, shooting the other boy a playful smirk. Eren rolled his eyes in response.

"Yo-you're n-n-not be-being s-se-serious." He turned his head away, closing his eyes and pursing his lips.   
"You want proof of how sorry I am?" Levi chuckled, leaning heavily on his shoulders towards Eren. Said boy span back around, jumping a little at their close proximity.

"Uh-uh... Ye-yes?" He tilted his head as he spoke, almost as though it were a question.

Their hearts where in their throats, hammering in their ears, both wishing in the back of their minds to get just a little bit closer. And that is just what happened.

Levi leaned in closer, inching their faces together. His arms rested either side of the boys' hips, their lips only millimetres away from one another. Eren gulped silently, sitting forward slightly, bringing them further together. He wrapped his arm around the nape of Levi's neck as an arm snaked around his waist.

Levi's nose brushed against the other boys cheeks, pursing his lips a small amount. He was about to press them against the other boys when he heard a yell come from downstairs.

"Eren, you back yet? I gotta talk to you!" At the sound Eren squeaked and fell from the bed. He wined in pain at the landing, frowning up at the boy holding back spouts of laughter on his mattress.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'll b-b-be do-down i-i-in a se-s-second." He called back down the steps, standing and dusting himself off.   
He began approaching his door, still bright red.

"Y-yo-you co-co-coming?" He smirked as he opened the door for Levi. Leaping from the bed, he shot after, closing the door behind him. They scuttled down the steps, nearly tripping over the own feet as they reached the bottom.

"Eren, are you okay, you didn't say why you weren't at school so I- oh, who's this?" Mikasa turned to face the two, her gaze landing on Levi and grimacing, every possible way he could have stopped Eren from being at school, immediately jumping to the worst conclusion.   
"Thi-th-this i-i-is Le-Levi, Levi thi-this i-is my-my si-sister, Mi-Mikasa." Eren gestured to and from his sister and the boy besides him, who did his best to make himself smile, in a poor attempt on getting on Mikasa's good side. She had already assumed the worst possible reasons he was here.

"Hello." She continued eyeing him up in an excruciating glare, dumping her shopping bag on the side.   
"Eren, you didn't say why you weren't at school, so why?" She crossed her arms, raising a brow and scoweling at the close proximety between the two.

"O-oh, I-I-I wa-w-was i-i-ill. I-I di-didn't wa-wanna ge-get an-anyo-one e-else si-sick." He made up on the spot, knowing Mikasa probably wouldn't question him, he looked at deaths door anyway.

"Then why's he here?" She gestured to the raven haired boy who snapped his attention back to her.   
"He-he, uhm..." Eren was failing at finding anymore lies, he hated having to do it anyway.

"He wasn't at school, so I came around to see if he was okay." Levi gave a smile to Mikasa, hoping it looked genuine enough to make the lie believable.   
"Oh, okay, well, Eren, I was going to go to Annie's today, will you be okay?" She shot a visible glance to Levi, hoping her brother would understand what she had meant.

"Ye-yes, I wi-w-will be-be fi-fine." He rolled his eyes, sending Levi an apologetic smile.   
"No-now go-go ha-h-hang o-out wi-with A-Annie." He dragged his sister in for a hug before letting go quickly.

"Okay, call if you need anything, at all. Theres some dinner in the shopping bags, help yourself. I need to talk to you later." She dotted a kiss on Eren's forehead and left, giving Levi a glare before she did so.

"She's a delight to be around." Levi chuckled once the door closed, turning to Eren. His drew an awkward chuckle from the taller boy.  
"Ye-yeah, sh-she's ju-jus-just a li-little o-over pro-protective." He scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"A little?" Levi joked, raising a brow as he chuckled.  
"Ok-okay, a-a l-lot." He rolled his eyes as he looked at the door Mikasa had left through moments ago.   
"W-wa-wanna wa-watch a-a mo-m-movie?" Eren gestured towards the sitting room, beginning to drag Levi through after him.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" The ravenette mumbled as they bith flopped onto the sofa.   
"I-I do-don't kn-kn-know, yo-you pi-p-pick." Eren tossed him the remote as he stood up.  
"I-I-I'll ma-make u-us so-some co-co-cocoa whi-i-while yo-you d-do." Eren stood up as the boy on he sofa flicked through the movies they had.

He made his way to the kitchen, boilig the kettle and getting two muhs out ready. He sturred the cocoa powder in, watching it swirl and foam until it was one smooth shade of brown. He carried the cups back through to the living room, trying to not slosh the burning liquid onto his soft flesh.

"He-here." He smiled at Levi, handing him a mug and taking a sip of his own. They settled down together under a blanket, crossing their legs as they sat beside on another. Klicking play on the film, Eren watched in awe as the begining of Mulan came onto the screen. He inched closer to Levi until their shoulders were rubbing together.

They were both soon absorbed into the film, neither paying attention to where their mugs were.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so waddya think? I think it's crap as usual but I've been told not to believe myself half the time. Anyway, cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Levi's POV

I was smiling my way through the movie I was entrance in, simply listening to Eren hum along to the endless number of songs in it. I couldn't help but beam at him, he was too adorable for words. The way he giggled at the cute moments, how he pouted at the sad ones, and just everything else in between. He leant back into the sofa slumping into the cusions, drawing himself even closer into me. 

I gave off a deep yawn, stretching my arms over each side of the sofa, settling a few inches from his shoulders. He moved in closer, laying his head onto my chest. I froze for a second before melting into it, wrapping an arm around him. 

I raise the mug of hot chocolate to my lips taking a long sip. Before I had chance to finish it though, I felt Eren move slightly, sending the mug of burning liquid cascading over the two of us. 

Eren sqeaked as the liquid set into our skin through our clothes, beginning to burn our flesh. We both immediatly jump up, attempting to pull the sticky cloth from our chests, the fabric tugging at our skin. I groaned in pain, looking down at the hoodie in my hands. 

I glance up to Eren, who was still struggling the clothes off of his shoulders. I pull it up a bit, helping remove it from the now red flesh beneath it. 

We were both slightly reddened but I wasn't really focussed on the. What had really caught my eye was a black and green design on his chest. Key, spiralled in bright vines. I glance between that and the mark on my shoulder, blinking a few times before it set in. 

They were the same.

And that's when it came back. The memory of how it had felt when Eren fell asleep on my shoulder in his tree house. 

I watched as he did the same, seeming to only have notticed it now. He looked back up to me, his eyes like saucers.  
"Yo-y-y-you..? Wh-w-wh-wha..?" He could barely form any words as he stood in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. I simply nod slowly, only just taking in the situation myself.

In some cases actions speak more than words, and I think this may be one of sotuations for it. 

I took a step closer to him, pulling him in closer by his waist, smirking slightly. His cheeks were stained in a crimson glow as he tilted his head slightly, smiling softly down at me. 

"Can I kiss yo-" Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, he crashed his lips into my own, snaking one arm around the nape of my neck. I melt into his lips after a moment of realising what had just happened. I close my eyes pulling him in closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

I deepen the kiss, swiping my tongue over his lower lip, asking for entrance. After a moment, he opened his mouth allowing me to explore it with my tongue. 

We continued for a moment longer before we broke the kiss, both needing to take a breath. I panted for a moment, staring up at him, taking in the soft smirk on his glossed over lips.  
"Wha-what were yo-you say-saying?" He giggled, raising an eyebrow. Jokingly rolling my eyes, I gave his lips another peck. He smiled down at me, pulling both of us onto the sofa. 

He sat down beside me, resting his head onto my shoulder. I glanced to him, not being capable of keeping the smile from my lips. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I pull him onto my lap. At this he giggled slightly, flopping his head onto my shoulder. 

I press one kiss the his cheek and another on his jaw. I chuckled slightly as he raised his hand to rest on my cheek. I placed my hand over his, rubbing circles on the back of it. He stared into my eyes, giving me plenty of time to memorise every millimetre of his turquois orbs, noticing the small flecks of amber towards the center.

He was smiling for a moment longer before something seemed to click in his head and he dragged his arm away. He quickly pushed it into his side, shielding it from my line of sight and facing the other direction.

"Are you okay?" I tried to see his expression as I spoke, brushing the pad of my thumb over his cheek. He turned his head slightly towards me, attempting a smile.  
"Ye-yeah, fi-f-fine." He tried to convince me with a plastered on smile. 

"You're not, please tell me, I won't judge." I whisper to him, smiling sligtly in an attempt encourage him at least a little bit. He didn't move for a moment, glancing away every other second. Not saying anything, he simply pushed his arm towards me, looking away, almost in shame. 

Holding his hand in my own, I look down to his arm, holding in a small gasp at what I saw. Pink and white scars littered his fore arm, all different colours and sizes. 

I laced my fingers with his, raising his arm to my lips. I began dotting kisses over every scar I could find. He glanced towards me, his expression one of shock.  
I press a kiss to his wrist, his forearm, the palm of his hand and finally the back of his hand.

I held his hand in both of mine, holding onto it for dear life.  
"That's not something to ever be ashamed of, okay. I have no clue why someone as perfect as you could ever do that to yourself though." I mumble into his hand, peppering endless amounts of kisses onto it. 

I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him in closer to me as he rested his head into the crook of my neck. He straddled my hips, wrapping both of his arms around my torso. Placing both arms around him, I burry my head into his shoulders and closed my eyes.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry." I heard a snifle from the boy resting on my shoulder. I pulled him impossibly closer as I toghtened my grip on him, never wanting to let go.  
"No, no, it's okay, I will never think any less of you for this, ever." I repeated soft nothings into his shoulders, I couldn't let him cry, once in a life time was enough was far more than enough for me. 

I sit us back into the sofa and listen to the silence flooding the room, the only thing breaking that was his gentle breaths beside my ear. They we soft and slow, almost as though he had fallen asleep. A quick glance to the side confirmed that. 

He looked so adorable when he slept. His features relaxed and his mouth slightly open. I grasp at the remote to turn off the last twenty minutes of the movie, not being too interested in it. Placing it back, I support his lower back and stumble up, easily carrying the both of our weights out of the room. 

As we reached the steps, I felt his legs tighten around my waist and his arms grab onto my back. I shot him a quick glance, watching him stir slightly, looking up at me. He hummed when he realised it was me, drooping his head back onto my shoulder, mumbling something I didn't catch. 

I hoist him up further, onto my hips, as I began making my way upstairs. It wasn't too difficult as he weighed virtually nothing. Pushing open his door, I gently kick it shut behind me, not wanting to slam it too loud. Making my way across the room, I lay him down on the bed, begining to pull sheets over him. 

I was about to leave when I felt him grab onto my hand, his grasp tightening by the second. Turning to face him, I linked his hand in my own properly. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I ask almost in disbelief, most people would be tired of me by now.  
"Mhm..." He hummed softly, snuggling into the sheets around him, moving up to make a space besides him. Hesitantly, I sit down besides him, trying to not jostle him too much as I lay down.  
He crawled closer to me, wrapping his arms around my torso and resting his head on my chest as I drape an arm around his waist. 

"Ni-night, Le-Levi..." He mumbled softly and within a few seconds he was snoring softly.  
"Night, Eren." I smile softly, knowing he probably hadn't heard me, but thay didn't bother me.  
Only moments later, my eyelids were dragging me down with their weight and I finally let them close before being pulled into a world of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yeah his happened, hope you liked it. IT FINALLY HAPPENED!! You have no clue how long ive wanted to write the kiss and i feel like I fucked it up, plz tell me what u think xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Mikasa's POV 

Pulling the key from the lock in he door, I push it open in front of me. I let Annie go ahead before me as I hang my keys up and shut the door, shivering at the new warmth. 

"Hey, Mika, what happened in here?" Annie was leant against the doorway to the living room, pointing to the sofa and floor. Following in behind her, I noticed the two shirts on the floor and the - what smelt like - hot chocolate all over the place. 

"The fuck...?" I mumble under my breath, dragging Annie quickly from the room and up the stairs. I shot her a quick worried glance. She raced a few steps ahead of me, waiting at the top of them for me. 

I threw myself into Eren's door, again jumping to the worst conclusion when I saw him curled into that guy's - Levi's - side. Blinded by a red rage, I stormed towards the two, ripping the sheets off them. I snarled as they sat up in a pile of cloth and person. They hung from each other as they looked around one another in shock. 

"Eren!" 

******

Eren's POV 

I abruptly was pulled away from my dreams as I felt the warm layering of sheets being pulled from my torso. Immediatly gasping, I clung to the closest thing to me, Levi. 

"Eren!" My sister's voice barked from over head of us. I became painfully aware of the look of discust, horror, rage and even fear on her face.   
"Wh-what?" I ask, almost scared of her answer. I began pulling myself from the entanglement of sheets, sitting it on my lap. Shivering against the cold of my room without Levi, I looked up to her. She seemed fixated on my chest, glancing between that and Levi. I dropped my eyes down to it, remembering now the mark left there. 

"Him?" She asked in disbelief, pointing a finger at Levi. He looked just as confused as Annie, who I had just noticed behind my sister. I nodded slightly, being incapable of forming words right now.She exhaled heavily, rubbing her face.

"Okay, now we have another thing to talk about. We can do it in a minute, I'll meet you downstairs. It's serious so please hurry. Sorry about this." She immediatly left after speaking, shaking her head in embarrasment. I was sat, stiff as a board as I turned to boy next to me. 

I was barely holding in peels of laughter. Not because I found this funny, but because I couldn't register anything else. Levi beat me to it though, letting out a few chuckles.   
"Your sister is a real piece of work." He continued laughing while he spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'm s-so-sorry about he-her. Sh-she's re-really pr-pro-protective." I gave an awkward smile as I heard her reach the bottom of the steps.   
"It's fine, Hanji's the same over me sometimes." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. 

After a moment of silence, I took a risk and rested my head forward gently onto his chest. He snaked an arm around my waist, rubbing small circles into it.   
"You'll have to go down there at some point, you know? She did say it was serious, and I'm not gonna lie, she's scary when she's mad." He muttered into my hair, almost giggling as his hot breath made me shiver slightly.

"I-I gue-guess s-so-so a-and I-I kn-know." I utter, giggling and slowly sitting up as I did so. I crawl across my bed, leaning over the side to grab a few jumpers from my drawer. There were barely any left, in fact these were the last two, I needed to do my laundrey. Tossing him one, I slid the other over my head. It was just a plain green hoodie, still nice though. Levi was pulling on a black one besides me as I stood up.   
"C-c'mon." I chuckle as he finished.

After a moment of hesitation, I laced our fingers together, pulling him from the room and down the stair case with me. As we reached the bottom, I led him through to the sitting room in search of my sister. I dropped his hand as she came into view. 

"Eren, can I have a minute alone with you?" She asked, attempting to be as polite as possible. Levi smiled back curtly, nodding slightly as he joinded Annie in the kitchen. 

"Wh-wha-what wa-was i-it?" I furrow my brows at her face, it was the first time I'd seen her seem anxious. 

"It's... It's about Grisha." We both visibly cringed at the mention of his name.  
"Wh-what ab-about hi-him?" I grimaced, hating the idea that he could even be relevant in our live anymore. 

"So, I was going to pay our bills for electric and water today and when I called up I was told it had already been payed. I obviously asked who did it and they said a man named Grisha Jeager called just an hour before to pay. I thanked them and hung up." She couldn't make eye contact with me as she spoke, finally looking up as she ended. 

"He-he wh-w-what? I-I-I th-tho-thoigh h-h-he wa-wan-wanted ou-out o-o-of ou-our li-lives, wh-why i-is he-he do-doi-doing th-this no-n-now!?" I was freaking out now, I never wanted to see him again, not after what he did. It wasn't fair! After all this time he just comes back into our lives, pretending to be a parent to either one of us. 

"He has to want something. I don't know what, but there has to be something. He's probably fallen into a hole of debt from drinking or gambling again. I know you're not ready to forgive him, and neither am I, and I doubt we will for a long time. But Eren, he's paying our bills for us, that's at least one burden he cause off of our shoulders. If he wants to do that he can, but I'm not forgiving him." She smiled sadly as she finished. I dragged her into a hug, I hadn't expected her to forgive him, she and Armin had always been the ones who were there to pick up the tattered pieces of me he had left behind. Bur she was right, that is one of the burdens he'd forced onto us lifted.

"On a lighter topic, you and Levi? What happened and when? And is he nice? Detail is expected." She pulled back from the hug, chuckling through the tears welling in her eyes. I explained what happened - leaving out the heated makeout session as to not send him to his death - she smiled as I finished.

"I'm glad you're happy, just because he's your mate doesn't mean he can be a dick." My sisters expression went from warm to down right terrifying in zero seconds flat.   
"Ye-yeah, I-I-I kn-know. He-h-he wou-wouldn't d-do tha-th-that an-anywa-way." I roll my eyes at her, chuckling slightly. 

"Okay, just know if you ever need a hit man, I'll always be here." She giggled and nudged me with her shoulder.   
"Ye-yeah." I smile back, trying to forget about the situation with Grisha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yes, it's out, I hope you liked it, I feel it's a bit shit but I'm told not to believe myself half the time XD xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	14. Chapter 14

_Levi's POV_

I had had to leave Erens, he had work and I didn't want to intrude further. The pavement beneath underneath my feet was freezing, despite the fact I was wearing thick boots. I had come to expect that though, considering it was already darkening out here.

Within ten minutes of me leaving his house I was already at mine, silently pushing my key into the lock. The door creaked open, painfully loud in the heavy silence of the darkened room. I knew better than to call out for my uncle.

Every step I took into the house seemed to creak and crack beneath me. Eventhough he probably wasn't home, I was still scared he'd hear me. I rushed to my room, closing the door behind me and pressing my back up against it. My heart was rasing in my chest, I was alone, and he could be back at any time. That's not even metioning the fact I hadnt been at school today, or been home in a day.

I clicked the lock in the door and made my way to the bed, if he came back I may have at least a small barrier between the two of us. Plugging my phone into the wall and stripped off my clothes, folding Erens jumper onto the side, I should take this back to him tomorrow. I quickly threw on an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, shivering against the cool clothes.

I pressed my face into the soft fabric of his sweater, inhaling the scent of him that lingered on the cloth. Just the thought of him pushed a smile onto my lips. I rolled my eyes at how cliché and dumb I was being, how could I already miss him? I'd seen him less than an hours ago.

Placing the clothes in my dresser, I flopped back onto my mattress, curling into the sheets. They could never be as warm as Eren was.  
"Good god, I miss him..." I mumble under my breath as I rolled onto my side, reaching for my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I found the one Eren had saved into my phone and clicked on message. I contemplated what I should say.

 **From, Me:** -  
**Hey, how's work? Xx**

I read through it four times, should I have put the kisses or not? Pressing send, I turned off my phone and placed it by my side. I exhaled deeply, turning my phone back on to get my mind off of everything.

Barely concentrating on the game I was playing, I waited for the sound of my notification. It took twenty minutes but I got a text back.

 **From, Eren😘:** -  
**Alright, pretty slow tbh, wuu2? Xx**

I smiled as I read it, typing out my reply.

 **From, Me:** -  
**Texting the cutest guy i know xx**

 ** **From, Eren😘:**** -  
****And whos that? Xx****

 ** ** **From, Me:****** -  
******You xx******

 ** ** ** ** **From, Eren😘:********** -  
Ur cuter xx

 ** ** **From, Me:****** -  
Nah xx

 ** ** ** ** **From, Eren😘:********** -  
Well ur more handsome xx

 ** ** ** ** ** **From, Eren😘:************ ** **-****  
Only if u admit ur cute xx

 ** ** ** ** **From, Eren😘:********** -  
**Sure xx i gtg back to work, ill txt u when i get home xxx**

 ** ** ** ** ** **From************ **, Me:-**  
**Kay, cya in a bit xxx**

With that, I smiled softly and put on a video to waste my time. I was engrossed in a random PSA video when I heard a loud slam of the downstiars door.

I paused the video, listening in silence to the stomping throughout the house. My heart was hammering in my ears, as his feet drummed their way to my door.

"Leeeviii!?!" Kennys' voice rang through the halls, sluring his words and dragging out every syllable. My stomach dropped and I could feel the fear causing through my veins.

"Ravialle? Where the fuck are you, you little shit!?" His drunken slurs where right outside my door, his fist pounding on the wood of it. He had no right to use that name, that right had only ever been my mothers', not his. Grinding my teeth together I sat up in bed, as long as there's a lock on my door I'd be fine.

I could feel my face twitching in anger at him, almost wanting to get up and fight, but dragging myself back into place, knowing he would most likely win. There had been silence for a few moments, that was when I heard the jangle of keys on a keychain.

He had the key to my room.

I exhaled shakily, placing my phone to the side and standing in preperation for whatever may come next. He opened the door, revealing a drunken man, dishevelled and angry.

"Why didn't you answer me you little bastard!?" His voice was sluring but I could still hear the rage behind it.  
"I-I-I... I'm so-sorry." I cough, holding back tears. Things were beginning to look up and then this.  
"You will be! Don't you ever-!" He was cut off by a ringing from my phone.

_Eren..._

I went to grab my phone but Kenny beat me to it, he was probably far too drunk to understand the name, and hopefully the emoji besides it. He swiped acrross the screen to answer it.

 _"Le-Levi, h-he-hey, I-I'm off m-my shif-shi-shift."_ I could hear the innocent smile he had on his face, it almost brought me to tears.

What would he say? Why has he got my phone? What will he do to him?

"How do you know my nephew!?" Kenny seemed to scream down the line, I could almost see the fear that would be planted on Erens' face.  
"Kenny, give the phone back." I called to him, in an attempt to get it back.

"Get away from me boy!!" His fist connected with my cheek with a heavy thud, bringing me toppeling to the ground, clasping my cheek. I heard a shocked scream from the other end of the line.

"Don't be such pussy, it was barely a smack!!" I could hear Erens' tears from my phone as Kenny spoke. There was commotion on the other end of the line followed by a call from what sounded like Mikasa.

"Levi? What's going on? Why's Eren crying? Where are you?" She seemed more scared than angry for once. All I knew is I needed to tell someone this.

"25 Brooke Lane!" I called before Kenny had a chance to end the call.  
"We'll be ther-" Mikasa was cut off by the call being terminated.

"How dare you!? After everything I've done for you!? You do this!?" He threw my phone against the floor, cracking the back off and knocking out the battery.

He was taking large heavy steps towards me, nothing would stop him, not even the fact he knew someone would be coming. I tried getting past him and out of the door but he kicked in the inside of my knee, bringing me peeling to the ground.

He stamped down hard on my back, crunching beneath his weight. I cried out at the pain, squirming to get away from him. The heavy boots on his feet embeded into my side, I could feel the prints left by the sole of his shoe. I attempted to shakily stand, my knees almost giving way beneath me.

Stumbling blindly down the steps, I could hear his thudding steps behind me growing heavy and closer behind me. Tripping over my own feet at the bottom of the steps, I continued to drag myself away from him.

"Don't you dare leave!!" I felt his nails dig into my shoulder, leaving indentations of them. Spinning to see him, I saw his discusting face twisted in rage.

_Do it. Do something. Fight back. Stand up for yourself._

I snarled heavily and drew my fist back, sending it plumeting into his nose. It crunched beneath my knuckles.  
I smirked slightly at him as he fell back, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Regaining his composure, he flung himself at me, scrapping and scratching at my face. I pushed him back, taking my turn to kick him, my foot landing in his stomach. He barked and yelped, and I returned the gesture.

_Two can play at this game._

I saw him preparing to charge at me, teeth bared. He took his first step in my direction before being cut off by squealing sirens just outside our front door.  
"Help!" They may not have been for me, but that didn't matter to me right now.  
He attempted to escape, making his way to the back door. Like I'd let him get away.

Leaping onto his back, I pinned him to the ground, pressing my knee between his shoulder blades. There was commotion behind me and I heard a woman yell 'Police' from out door way. The door was quickly opened and I turned to see a woman stepping through. When she saw us she quickly made her way over to us, knealing beside me, reaching for her cuffs.  
"I'm assuming you're Levi?" She asked to me and all I could do is dumbly nod.

"If you dare, lady!" Kenny was trying to claw his way away from us with no aveil. He was soon in cuffs and being dragged up. I stayed in place on the floor, one leg folded over the other as he was escourted out if the room. Another police officer came in shortly after to help me up and out of the house.

"It's okay now, we just need to ask you a few questions." They said in a small smile, which I couldn't really comprehend. I was barely paying attention to them though, I was too busy trying realise this, was actually happening.  
My eyes were glued to the floor until I heard someone scream my name.

Eren? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so yes, its here, and magical (well not really, but same thing). How was ur day? I hope good xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	15. Chapter 15

_Eren's POV_

As the call was ended, tears were ripping down my cheeks in floods. I hadn't moved from the door way I had called him from, still in my coat and shoes.  
"25 Brooke Lane. Come on Eren, we're going, it's not that far." Mikasa held onto my hand as she dragged me from our house and into her car, she didn't want to look scared or concerned but she did. My breaths were falling out in heavy puffs as we tore down the street through the darkness.

"It's gonna be okay Eren." She tried giving me an absent smile as she dialled 999. I couldn't understand how or why she was so calm about this, Levi could be-

 _You're not going there, he's fine_ , _he'll be fine, you're only a minute or so away_.

"Hello? Yes, I think a friend is being abuse. Me and my brother called him and he was interrupted by his uncle, I think. He sounded drunk. Incredibly drunk." Mikasa stated down the line with almost terrifying seriousness, still maintaining her perfect driving as she did so. The man on the other end of the line said something along the lines of 'stay calm and we'll meet you there', asking where the house was and his name.

"25 Brooke Lane. He's called Levi Ackerman." She kept the phone to her ear as we continued through the night.

As we approached the street the red and blue lights were obviously flashing. We followed the trail of colour, pulling the car to a stop besides the pavement. I threw myself out of the door before it had even stopped, scrambling through the crowd of 'concerned' neighbours and police keeping them away from the scene. They tried to stop be, but I ignored them, I had to get to him. He was just in sight, slowly walking out of his house alongside a police officer.

"Levi!" I called, watching his neck snap up to meet my teary gaze. He was on the porch of his house, seeming shaken up but trying to hide it. I watched as he sprinted forward, increasing his speed with every step.

When he was within a foot of me, I encompassed him in my arms, tightening my grip around his waist. His arms wrapped around my neck, burrowing his head into my shoulder. Moving one arm up to his head, I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"I-I'm he-here, i-i-it's ok-o-okay. Th-thank go-god you-you're al-alri-alright." I mumble into his hair, rubbing circles in his side. We stood in silence for a second before felt him pull back, turning to face a police officer who was stood behind him.

"Is this a relative? Or a friend?" He asked, pulling out a notebook and pen. Levi was quick to respond.

"No, he's my boyfriend." He stated blankly, taking ahold of my hand, interlacing our fingers. I blush slightly at this, smiling softly towards him.  
"Okay, we have a few questions for the both of you. In the report it said you and your sister called him before this happened, I need you to go get her if you please." The officer nodded to me and I gave him a reassuring smile before turning to Levi.

"I-I'll be-be ri-right b-ba-back, o-okay?" I smiled softly to him, he nodded slightly before going on his tiptoes to peck my lips. I gently let go of his hand and made my way over to where we left the car. My sister was waiting just beside it, looking at me with a questioning expression.

"The-they ne-need to-to ta-talk to-to u-us." I utter to her, nodding my head in the direction of the police man leading Levi to an ambulance, talking to him.  
"Okay, let's get this over with." She smiled, ruffling my hair as we approached them.

"Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jeager?" A dark skinned officer asked us, looking through the pile of papers in her hands. We nodded our heads in unison as she leant against the side of the ambulance Levi was sat in.   
"You can spend some time with your friend if you want, but we'll have to take you and him to the station when he's done with his check ups." She smile warmly and patted our shoulders as she walked away towards her car.

"Hey, love." Levi chuckled slightly, coughing a small bit.   
"Ar-are yo-you o-okay?" I drag my eyrbrows together brushing my fingertips across his cheek, lightly touching the bruising on it.

"He will be, just a bit bruised is all. We don't think there's anything internally damaged. If anything else worrying comes up later we'll have to do more testing." The first aider behind him smiled slightly as he put away his equiptment.   
Softly sitting besides him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He draped an arm around my waist, sighing slightly as I pulled an arm up to his chest and placed a hand flat on it.

I pressed a small kiss to his temple, running my hand through his hair a few times.   
"A-are yo-you o-oka-okay, re-really?" I whisper into his hair, knowing that even if he was fine physically, he probably wasn't mentally. He pulled back slightly to look me in the eye.

"Yeah, of course." He sniffled slightly, watery glossed over iris. I rose and eyebrow at him, resting his cheek in my palm.  
"I-I'm se-serious." I mumble, staring him directly in the eye. He stared back for a moment before shaking his head slightly, looking down at his lap, saying nothing.

I leaned in closer to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Pushing my arm beneath his legs, I pulled him onto my lap, letting him rest his head on my chest. He was heavier han he look considering his height, probably due to how much muscle he had. We sat in our own small bubble for a minute before I noticed how much he was shivering.

I'm not suprised, he's wearing next to nothing in this weather. I unzip my jacket, pulling it from my torso and wrapping it around Levis' shoulders. He looked up at me confused.  
"No it's fine, you can keep it." He began pulling it off but I simply zipped it up, I had a jumper and several layers on, he was only in his pijamas. He rolled his eyes, settling back into my embrace, wrapping his legs around my waist and resting his elbows on my chest. He settled his head in his hands as he looked up at me.

I smiled at him softly, leaning in closer, peppering his lips with kisses. He smirked at this, resting a hand on my cheek before crashing out lips together. Moving my lips in sync with his, I tired taking lead of the situation this time, fighting for dominance with my tongue. He obviously won after a moment, smirking against my lips as he did so.

"Ba-bastard." I giggled through the short breaths we took every now and then. His lips seemed to just spread into a wider smile at this. I pulled back for a moment, looking deep into his eyes. I leaned in once again, pecking his lips for a brief second.

"Ahem!" We looked up to see the woman who led me and Mikasa here earlier smiling sadly at us.  
"We have to ask you guys some questions, we'll be taking you to the station for that." She gestured for us to stand up and we did so, following her to a police car, the only one that wasn't flashing wildly.

She unlocked the back seat for us, letting us in, Mikasa sat on the right, I sat on the left and Levi in the middle. He semed disgruntled at the situation, but he was the smallest of us, despite what he would like to say about that. I simply smiled lightly at him, pecking the top of his head.

As she started the car, I felt Levi's hand slip into my own. I smiled at him slightly, squeezing gently back. I returned my gaze to the view out of the window as it faded away behind us in a blur of people blinding light.

We sat in silence as we drove through the night. There was so much to be said but none of us words to express it.

Time seemed to slip away from me as we drove to the station, it felt like only seconds before we were stepping out of the door, even though I knew it had been much longer. The woman offered us a reassuring smile as she led us inside, the strong scent of black coffee and alcohol drowning us.

I held Levi's hand tighter as we stepped through the office like room. We were led to a waiting room - just a few chairs lined up along a wall really -  and told to wait there while they asked Levi some questions. Pressing one small kiss to his forhead, I reluctantly dropped his hand and took my seat. A sympathetic smile spread across my lips in an attempt to give at least a little comfort to him.

He was soon ushered into what looked like an interrogation room, leaving me and my sister sat in a heavy silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yes, its here and crappy, this may be one of the worse chapters ive written. Anyway, just wanted to say hav a good day, cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	16. Chapter 16

_Levi's POV_  

"Okay, Mr Ackerman, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. You have to answer with the full truth, if not we can't help you." The woman in front of me had a fake bright smile plastered to her face as she spoke. Her voice seemed too calm and made way too many extra clicking noises with her tongue. I nodded my head in agreement, not wanting to talk right now, least of all to her.

"Alrighty then, we'll get right on with it then. Does your uncle always provide you with things you need to live? Things such as food, water, a roof over your head?" She didn't seem to be looking at me so I spoke my answer instead of just nodding or shaking my head.

"No." I state blandly.  
"What do you mean by 'no'?" She rose an eyebrow at me.

"I mean he often locks me out of the house, and I don't remember the last meal he gave me, and I earn the money for my food." I sat up straighter, crossing my arms. She nodded in consideration.

"Has he ever threatened to harm you in any way?" She never looked up, scribbling into her notepad.  
"Yes, often." I didn't want to connenct emotionally with what was going on or what I was saying, I knew if I did it wouldn't end well for either of us. Just show enough emotion to prove you have any.  
She again nodded.

"Has he ever harmed you, physically?" I gulped as she spoke, my throat going dry.  
"Y-yes." I was growing quieter woth every question, I could hear it myself.

"How often?" She was now looking up to me.  
"Whenever he drinks, which is most nights, if not all of them." I utter the last part but I know she still heard it.

"Alright, as he ever tried to mentally damage you? Like manipulating your choices or using factors in your life to damage you?" She clearly asked, still scrawling in her notepad.  
"Yes..." I tried to sound more calm than I was, I hated everything about this situation but I had to do it.

"What does that entail?" She was still writing in her pad, not bathering to make eye contact.  
"He... Often uses the fact that he puts a roof over my head to excuse what he does and there is little I can do without having to 'face the consequence'. And he tries to turn on me the fact that he has problems with his drinking." I used air quotes as I spoke.

"And what does 'face the consiquences' usually mean? If you don't mind." She had finally stopped writing to look at me.  
"A fist or two to the stomach, usually, if not always, more." I still hadn't broken down yet, but it was no doubt coming. She nodded, was her head on a damn spring or something?

"I believe that's the last question we need for now, we will have to call you back for some more questions at a later date though. Is there somewhere you can stay while we investigate your home? If so who with, because your safety is our priority." She closed the notepad, finally, and looked up to me. It took a moment but I responded.

"I-I think so, my boyfriend Eren possibly. Or maybe at another friends." I mumble, hoping I stay with Eren, I don't really want to talk to anyone else right now.  
"Okay, you can go back to your friends now, here's my work number if you need anything else. I'll tell the others you have left. Thank you for your coperation." She opened the door as she handed me a small card. It was quickly shut behind me, almost hitting me in the back.

At the slam, the two sat in the chairs beside the door looked up to me.  
"Hey." I smile slightly, trying to cover up the way I was internally breaking down. Eren immediatly jumped up, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. It took a moment for me to melt into the hold.

"He-hey." He chuckled slightly, pulling back.  
"Yo-you o-ok-okay?" Mumbling, he swiped the pad of his thumb over my cheek. I nodded in repsonse.  
"I will be." That seemed to be a frase I'd heard a lot today.

Glancing over his shoulder I no ticed Mikasa staring at us, her expression blank as always. I won't lie, she was scary, even to me. She took one step towards us, her face unchanging. Eren was looking at her too now. When she was within a few feet she cracked into a smile.

"Need a place to stay?" She grinned, ruffling my hair a little. I was taken aback by how kind she was being for a moment.  
"Thanks." I smile back, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We've already been questioned, so we're ready to go when you are." Mikasa's expression soon turned back to her normal state of 'bitch'.  
"Okay, let's get going." I smiled absent mindedly at the thought of being out here at last.  
"Ka-k-kay." Eren mumbled as I linked hands with him, making our way back through the station.

As we emerged out of the doors the cold wind slapped our cheeks, sending shivers down my spine. I had no clue where we were going as I followed the two down the street. Well, I knew where we were going, but not how we would get there.

Minutes passed and no one said a thing, there were millions of things we could just chose not to. After a while, Eren dropped my hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. He picked up my hand again as he flopped his head onto my shoulder.

"You tired?" I utter, feeling a nod from my shoulder. He was too cute.  
"I think we're nearly back, you can get some sleep soon. Sorry for this mess." I chuckle, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I-it's fi-fine I-I-I'd sta-stay u-up f-f-for a-a we-week t-to kn-know yo-you're o-ok-okay." I felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck. I sadly smile as he spoke, resting my head against his.

Silence fell over us again as we continued walking through the night, each step being harder to draw forward than the last. I was almost half asleep when Mikasa turned to us saying there was only a few minutes left and we were nearly there. We nodded slightly before returning to silence.

We rounded a few more corners before we finally were in distance of their house. Glancing down to my watch, I realised it was nearly one in the morning.

_Jesus Christ..._

Mikasa unlocked the door, quickly entering and leaving the door opwn for us. I drop Erens hand as I let him in before shutting it behind me. The boy infront of me hit the light switch, brightening the room.  
"C-c'mon." He smirked, pulling me through to the kitchen where he went to the freezer and grabbed a tub of cheap chocolate icecream. He pushed a spoon into it, taking a bite, almost moaning over the flavour.

Chuckling at his antics, I watched as he rolled his eyes, scooping out another spoonful. He offered it to me, pushing the spoon forward, his mouth still too full to speak. I accepted, despite the fact he'd already eaten off the same spoon. Leaning forward, I took it from the utensil, chuckling as I chewed the soft snack.

I smiled at the sweet flavour, watching as Eren continued to eat his. Leaning next to the fridge besides him, trying my best not to coo at how precious he looked. After a minute of me being inable to drag my gaze away from him, he replaced he lid onto the tub and pushed it back into the freezer.

"Wan-wanna ge-get s-so-some sle-sleep?" He smiled, lacing out fingers together. I nod gently, stifling a yawn as Eren sauntered out of the kitchen in front of me. Chasing after him, I follow him up the steps, trying to not just fall asleep right here. Virtually sleep walking, I follow after Eren into his room. I could vaguely see him flop face first onto his bed, groaning.

Chuckling, I sit beside him rubbing a hand up his back.  
"Let's get some sleep, eh?" I smile, as he sat up, only to flop onto the bed the other way so his head was now actually on the pillow. Spinning to face him, I sit crossed legged on the side of his bed.

He made small grabby hands at me as I chuckle lightly. Dumping his coat on the end of his bed, I lay down besides him, wrapping my arm around his side. He rolled onto his side so he was now facing me as he rested his head on my chest. It seemed as though he wrapped every limb he had around me.

Smiling gently, I hugged him back, closing my eyes but not being able to sleep. I lay static, listening to our breathing and the gentle weather outside. Neither of us spoke eventhough we both knew the other was awake.

"Le-Levi... Ar-are yo-you aw-awake?" He mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear.  
"Yeah..." I utter, holding him tighter as we moved around a bit.

It was silent.

Well, not exactly, there was Erens breathing breaking the viel od soundless air around us. I listened to the sound, taking note of the sound, how frequent it was. The rythm his body subconciously kept of it. The way I could feel his chest rise and fall next to me. The way my own breath was drowned out by his. The way I could feel it against my chin. The way it sounded like the sweetest synphony ever composed by man, wrapped up into a single second.

Listening to his rythmic breaths lulled me into an almost dream like state, the warmth of his arms enveloping me, making me feel safe for the first time in a long time. Shutting my eyes contently, I pull myself in closer to him, drifting into a heavy black abiss that took away any concept of the outside world.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so lol i hate it but wat can ya do? Im a writer, ill never be satisfied with my own work 😂😂  
> And holy shit can i just say thank u for he 3k hits!? I love you all so much and hope u continue to enjoy what i write xxxx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Levi's POV 

I had no idea how long I'd been awake, I just know it's been a while. Simply watching Erens chest rise and fall, his lips partically parted in his unconcious state. 

I'd been awake for at least an hour, maybe more. He hadn't woken up yet, and I can't really say I'm suprised, he's didn't seem to be much of a morning person. That's not to say I was, because I'm not, but I know I need to get things done today, after missing yesterday. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall I had failed to notice yesterday, I realised it was just past six. 

Great, time to wake him up. 

I gently rock Erens shoulders, chuckling as he groaned and rolled over.   
"C'mon, we need to go to shool today." I smile, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. He just moaned again and flipped onto his stomach. 

"You really are a sleeping beauty." I mumble, more to myself than to him.   
"Na-nah..." He giggles, burrowing his face into the pillows.   
"Ju-just tir-tired a-as He-Hell." Quieting down a little, he further pulled the blanket over his head.

"Yes, but we need to go to school, we missed yesterday and I don't really want to miss another, I actually value our education." Laying down next to him, I peck his shoulders and smile lightly as he rolls over to face me. 

He leant up to properly kiss me, catching my lips for a brief second before I moved away to speak.  
"C'mon, I need to go and grab some clothes from my house, I can't keep using yours." I reluctantly stand, shivering at the coldness without the sheets covering me. Stretching and groaning, I turn to face Eren. 

"I'll probably just go and change at mine and how about I meet you at school?" I cuckle, knealing besides the bed and resting my head in my hands.   
"'Ka-kay, I-I'll se-see yo-you th-the-there." Mumbling, he leaned forwards and pressed our lips together. I pull away, managing to drag myself away from him. 

"See you in a bit." I utter as I slip out if his room. I pad my way down the steps, noticing now how I was still barefooted. Shivering, I quickly left the house, hoping I could get back to mine before anyone began waking up and seeing some weirdo wandering around the streets in his pijamas.

It took only a few minutes of hurriedly pacing down the road before I reached my home. There was a few pieces of police tape left behind but no actual officers left. I guess I could go in then.

They'd left the door unlocked, so I immediatly slipped inside. It seemed colder in here than outside. Making my way to my room, I realised how much of my things had been taken, most likely for evidence. My phone, that had been left on the floor, was gone. 

Sighing, I grabbed some of the remaining clothes from my drawer, a black hoodie and shredded washed out jeans. I slide them on, shivering at the cold as I managed to find a pair of socks and shoes. Falling back onto my bed, I let out a heavy sigh, barely beginning to take in what had been happening. 

Groaning, I groggily make my way out of my room, rubbing my knuckles into my eyes. I didn't need to really see to navigate properly, I knew my home like the palm of my hand. Taking step after step down the wooden stair case, the varnished wood clicked beneath my feet. 

I try to inore the place where I knew Kenny had chased me down the steps. And where he had stamped down on my back so hard it cracked. And where we brawled on the carpet. And where he kicked in the back of my knees. And even where he had punched me in the jaw, making it crunch. 

Taking in a deep breath, I shiver lightly as I make my way to the sofa. I flop into the material, recoiling immediatly in discust at the scent of burnt out cigarettes and alcohol, trying not to retch at the stench. Standing, I make my way to the kitchen, opening the battered fridge. 

There wasn't much, aside from alcohol, there was always a plentyful amount of that here. Grabbing the ice cold bottles by their necks, I pull them from the fridge and toss them directly into the trash. I return to the still open fridge, taking the half empty carton of milk. It may be out of date, but not by much, maybe a day or so. Not enough to make me sick. 

Taking a spoon and bowl, I pull open the cupboards, taking out a box of cereal. I hadn't been allowed to go in the kitchen while Kenny was here, he only ever went in there to get something to drink. By something I mean vodka.

Mixing them into a bowl, I ate a few spoonfulls of the stale cocoa pops. I wasn't going to complain though, it's the first time in years I've had breakfast, let alone cereal. I finish the bowl within a few minutes, the unbearing silence in the room deafening me. The only consistant thing in this house, besides Kennys drinking and violence, was how loud it usually was, so the quiet seemed almost foreign.

Washing the bowl and spoon, I leave them to dry on the side and flick the light in the kitchen off. Yawning, I make my way back to the living room, hoping the telivision could fill the empty silence of the rooms. I turn it on, it immediatly coming up on a news channel. 

"-teen abuser, Kenny Ackerman, arrested yesterday after a call from a concerned friend to report his actions. He wa-" 

Nope. Not today Satan.

Pressing the off button on the remote, I groaned, great, now people will know. It's not like I cared, but the rumours that shitty little brats will spread will just get out of hand. 

"Ughh~" Pinching the bridge of my nose, I roll my eyes and lean against the wall seperating the living room and the staircase. I glance to the clock, seven fifty, great I can get out of here. 

Grabbing my bag from my black messenger bag, I dump in my books, immediatly leaving the house with a sigh. Locking it behind me, I began my treck towards school, blending in with the rest of the students setting off for the day. 

Let's just get on with today, hope no one says anything, and pretend that life is normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, sorry for the slow updates, but yeh I've got ten others on the go, i need help, how was ur day? I hope good xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Eren's POV 

I leant up against my locker, ignoring the passing faces, just trying to zone out and have a few minutes of peace. Nearly being calm for a few minutes, I felt a vibration from my back pocket, it was Armin. I pick it up with a smile.

"He-hey." I chuckle, realising how little we've spoken recently.  
"Hey, Eren, where are you? I need to talk to you." I could feel his beam as he spoke.  
"Sa-same a-an-and b-b-by m-my-my lo-locker." I mumble, getting a few odd looks from people sauntering past me. 

"Okay, I'll meet you there, don't move!" With that he hung up, leaving me to chuckle to myself at his excitement. After a few seconds, I heard light quick footsteps behind me. I turn just in time to be trapped in a bear hug, Armin excitedly giggling and squealing as he did so. 

"Je-Jesus 'Ar, wha-what's got-gotten in-into yo-y-you?" I chuckle as I manage to claw my way from his vice like grip.  
"You will never guess what happened yesterday in art! So, you know Erwin?" He was practically buzzing with excitement. 

"Th-the o-one yo-y-you ha-have a-a fa-fat cru-crush o-on?" I roll my eyes, ruffling his blonde locks. He rolled his eyes and continues,  
"Yes, well, we were reaching for the white paint tube and I accidentilly bumped my hand on his, and well..." He raised his hand, whisper squealing at me. His hand had a small black mark of a bluebird, it was a soulmate mark. When I realised this, I joined him, grabbing his shoulders and laughing at him.

"Ho-holy shi-shit! Con-congra-congratulations!" I shake his shoulders gently, beaming widely at him.  
"I know right!? I thought I was being stupid wanting to be with him but it somehow actually happened!" I wrap him into a tight hug, chuckling at this.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He smiled, pulling away. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks.  
"I-it a-a-actually li-lin-links to-to yo-you-yours." I rub the back of my neck, chuckling. 

"You found them!? Who!? When!? Where!? How!?" He squealed, gripping the long sleeves of my crop top. I was about to respond when I felt an arm wrap around my bare waist. Freezing for a moment, I soon relax as I realise who it was. 

Glancing to Levi, I smile gently at him.  
"He-hey." I mumble, resting an arm around his shoulders.  
"Hey." He utters, connecting our eyes for a moment.

"Hoy shit, it's him!?" Armin gasp, covering his mouth. I nod gently, giggling slightly at him.  
"Am I missing something?" Levi mumbled to me, drawing his eyebrows together as he smiled a little.

"I-it's fi-fine." I chuckle, pecking his cheek lightly. He nuzzled his head against my cheek, chuckling slightly at Amrin's freak out.  
"I-I'm gonna go find Erwin." He squeaked, scrurring down the cordidor. I giggle at him, rolling my eyes as I did so. 

"What's with him?" Levi smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hi-him a-and Er-Erwin ar-are to-t-together. An-and he-he's a-a fa-fangirl ov-over thi-this ki-kinda stu-stuff." I chuckle as I lean against my locker, watching as Levi rested his hands either side of my waist. 

"I see, are they just together or..."  He mumbled, continuing to make small talk as he walked his fingers up my sides.  
"The-th-they're ma-mates." I utter, trying to not squirm under his touch. We were in public, I couldn't, and it would probably come off the wrong way if I did. 

"Hmm... Did he just tell you now?" He smirked, probably knowing how seductive his voice sounded and doing it on purpose.  
"Uh, ye-yeah." I barely formed the words, growing quieter and quieter to almost silence. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, actually the opposite was true, I loved that this was happening.

He chuckled a breathy laugh as his fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt. Gulping lightly, I rest my forearm on his shoulder leaning down towards him slightly. We edged closer and closer to the point I could feel his breath dusting over my lips. I tug at my lower lip gently with my teeth, pressing a hand against his chest. 

After a moment, I lean forward, crashing our lips together, feeling him smirk against them. I could feel him swipe his tongue over my lower lip, requesting enterance. I would have immediatly granted if it weren't for the outraged cry I heard from along the corridor.

We both pulled back, snapping our heads to the left to face the person. It was a short red head, who seemed to be backed by a hoard of orange girls with cheap blonde extentions strapped to their head. I could see Levi roll his eyes at her.

"Levi!? What in god's name are you doing!?" She screeched, taking a few steps towards us, now close enough to smell the cheap perfume she was drowning in.  
"Tch... Kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like? It couldn't really be anymore obvious." He rolled his eyes at her fuming look. 

"But-but-but-but he can't be your boyfriend!? Not a little freak like him!" She was pointing one of her chipped plastic nails at me, growing red underneath the pound of makeup on her face. 

"Well he is, and it's no concern of yours. If you have a problem because you're a jealous little bitch then that's just plain brattish and spoilt." He rolled his eyes at her once again, remaining as calm as always throught this.

"I do not!" She crossed her arms like a tantrumming toddler.  
"Then why are you throwing a fit over it?" He asks, staring her down.  
"I-I'm not, just, ugh... For fucks sake Levi. Don't come crawling back when you break that off after a week." She stormed off, all her friends pampering around her. 

I turn back to Levi, an eyebrow raised at him.  
"Don't mind her, she's just a spoiled brat, not used to getting what she wants." He rolled his eyes at this, chuckling lightly at her. 

"Yo-you kn-know yo-y-you ca-called m-me yo-your bo-boy-boyfriend, b-but yo-you ne-never ac-act-actually as-asked m-me." I chuckle, cocking an eyebrow and tilting my head on it's side.  
"Of course..." He mumbled, clearing his throat, steppign back slightly.

"Eren Jeager, will you please give me he honor of being my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, sorry it took so long ro come out but theres a lot going on right now, I love you guys, and thank you do much for gettig this to 3.6k reads?!?! Hows is this possible 😂😂
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Levi's POV 

"Eren Jeager, will you please give me the honor of being my boyfriend?" 

I gulped after I spoke, it was dumb but I was scared of his answer. Well, its not exactly dumb but if he rejects me I'll probably cease to exist within a month. 

Before I could continue the train of thought, he crashed his lips into my own, making me chuckle lightly. I kiss back, wrapping an arm around the nape of his neck. Breaking it after a moment, I look up to him with a smirk.  
"Is that a yes then?" I utter, resting my forehead against his.

"Wha-what do-do yo-yu thi-think?" He giggled, raising an eyebrow. I peck his lips lightly in return, ignoring the obvious stares we were recieving. Opening my mouth to speak, I was cut off by the bell, having to hold whatever I would say until later. 

Picking up the bag from my feet, I pass him his and pause for a moment before linking my fingers in his own. He glanced down at it for a second before smiling at me gently. 

We make our way silently to art, joining the flow of students trampling their way through the corridors. Any odd glance we received, I shot a far more sour glare back, making sure they could catch it before continuing to ignore them.  

Neither of us had spoken a word in the time it took us to get to our classroom, both of us simple slumping against the wall. Neither of us had got much sleep tue previous night, it was clear as he shot me a tired smile. I sent one back, trying to not let my eyes slip shut. I drop his hand for a moment to rub my eyes, yawning gently as I did so. Looking to him, I realised how tired he really was, barely awake as he stood there.

"Eren, I'm sorry we were up so late last night." I utter, only loud enough for him to hear, avoiding any noisy people walking by. He looked to me, shocked for a moment.  
"I-it's n-no-not yo-your fau-fault. Nev-ne-never bla-blame you-yourse-self. Yo-you ca-can't he-help wh-wha-what ha-hap-happened." He turned to me, placing a hand on my arm. Looking down at my feet, I sigh gently, sliding his hand into my grip, rubbing my thumb over it. 

"That won't stop me being sorry." I chuckle lightly, tilting my head towards him. At this, Eren rolled his eyes, taking a step closer, resting his head on mine. I would usually cringe at people showing public signs of affection, but with him I seemed to forget that. 

"Oi, love birds! The line's gone in, move!" Someone shoved our backs as I shoot them a dark scowl. I began moving in, chuckling at the blush blossoming across Eren's cheeks. When was he last time I had smiled this much in one day? Probably never to be quite honest. 

I reluctantly drop his hand, taking my seat in the back of the room besides him. The lesson began, people quieting moderately as the teacher began to drool on uselessly. He seemed to really suck out any enjoyment I had about art. 

"Alright, alright, get on with your work." He groaned, sitting behind his computer, leaving us to what we needed to do. I turn to Eren, resting my chin in my hand.  
"So..." I mumble, smirking lightly at him. He chuckled at this, neither of us knowing what we could say.  
"Should we start?" I utter, rooting through my bag for my camera. It was clipped to the inside wall, making sure it couldn't be thrown around. I retrieve it, beginning to unzip the case, checking for any scratches or damage on it, a school bag defdinatly wasn't the safesy place for it. But I refuse to use the schools germ ridden ones. 

"Su-sure." He smiles, begining to open the back of his sketch book and pulling out a few pencils. I stand up, making my way over to the teacher.  
"Me and Eren are going to be going outside for the project, we'll be back by the end of the lesson." I didn't ask it, I couldn't be bothered and the outcome would be the same. He nodded as I turn to walk back to our desk, smiling lightly at Eren. 

"C'mon, we're off outside to start this." I tilt my head to one side, gesturing to the door as I spoke. Eren quickly stood up, taking his book and a few pencils with him.  
"Whe-where we go-going the-th-then?" He uttered, following me down the corridor as I slowed my pace so he wouldn't be running. 

"Probably just out to the field, there's an entrance to another meadow there, we'll be allowed to go there." I mutter, making sure not to drop my camera, or even disrupt it too much, if I broke this god knows what I would do. 

Nudging open the metal door, I hold it open for Eren, before closing it behind us. The frosty winds nipped at our cheeks as we made our way to the field, Eren sticking close to my side. By the time we were there, I could safely say the majority of my body was entirely senseless. 

I seated myself on the grass, beginning to turn on my camera. Fiddling with the switches, I take a few shots of the surroundings before getting it to properly focus. I took the opportunity to snap a few photos of Eren, catching the absent minded, innocent look, he had planted on his face. That was until he glanced at me and saw he camera. 

"Ru-rude." He hummed, crossing his arms, looking slightly cross, I knew it was only a joke though. I took one more snap before putting my camera into my lap.  
"Yeah, but you looked good, so i decided to take a few shots." I curl my lips, hinting at a smirk, reviewing the pictures. 

We're definatly using these ones.

"So, let's get on with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so sorry it too so long but its the holiday and my family is making me go outside and ive had so much inspiration for other stuff recently, sorry if u were waiting (you probably werent) xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Eren's POV

It had taken two weeks of working on the project, in and out of school, before we had finally finished it. We had finished it earlier today, Levi insisting that he look after it, which I obviously didn't object to considering how clean he managed to keep things, almost to the point of being a clean freak. I actually think he is, I'll ask him about it.

Wrapping myself into my blankets further, I grope at my beside table, trying to find my phone. I brush my fingers over the cool glass screen, trying to pick it up as I blindly fumble over it. Pulling it into my bundle of blankets, I press the on button and check the time, realising it was five thirty. Not in the evening, no it is five thirty in the goddamn morning. Coffee is a bad idea for me, even if I had had it earlier this morning.

Groaning, I sit up in bed, dropping my phone into my pocket as I climb up onto the windowsill and unlatching the pane. I slide up the glass, pulling my body through the gap, making my way out onto the roof below my window. Sitting down on the edge of the roofing, I swing my legs back and forth beneath me, taking in a breath of the icy air swirling around me. The scent of frosted leaves and the faint but distinct of burning wood travelled through my lungs, drifting me into a tranquil state.

I leant back onto my hands, drooping my eyes shut, simply listening to the sound of the world trail by. Exhaling lightly, I spin in my spot, letting my torso and arms dangle lifelessly off the roof. The tiled edge began digging into my bare back, but I was too comfortable everywhere else to move, rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair as it flopped above my head. Or is that below? I don't know, maybe I should sit up after all.

Nope, I'm comfortable, and lazy, so I'm staying like this.

I let my eyes close, sighing lightly as I stop myself from falling, it's not healthy how often I do this. Actually, I do it that much that I know when I'll fall if I don't move.

"Eren, if you fall I'll laugh." Snapping my eyes open, I immediately let out a yelp at the sight of Levi only a few millimetres away from me.  
"Uh, hi-hi! Wha-what ar-are you do-doing he-here? " I squeak, chewing on my lip, still laying over the side of my roof, not moving for some reason.

"I was bored and couldn't sleep, I wouldn't have thought you could either." He smirked in return, raising an eyebrow at me. I hum lightly, leaning forward and meeting his lips. I felt him kiss back in a small chuckle, resting a hand on my cheek. He pulled back after a second, shaking his head at me.  
"Alright, Spiderman." He rolled his eyes at me, quickly pecking my lips again.

"I-is that a-a com-compliment?" I mutter, raising an eyebrow, or lowering it, I'm not sure anymore.  
"Always." He chuckled, hopping up onto the roof besides me, as though he wasn't at least two feet shorter than it.

"So, why are you awake? You need your sleep." He hummed as I move further up the roof so I was now laying fully on the roofing fabric. I notice now how I hadn't worn a shirt because I hadn't expected any company.  
"I-I was-wasn't ti-tired, plu-plus it's Sat-Saturday tom-tomorrow." Shrugging, I cross my arms over my stomach, watching as Levi began laying besides me.

"True, but you still need your sleep." He reasoned, placing his hands behind his neck, letting me shuffle into his side and rest my head on his chest. I hum a response as he snaked an arm around my shoulders, bringing warmth to my ice cold skin.

We sat in silence, gazing at the sky, watching the clouds roll over the stars, uncovering constellations only to cover up others. I wasn't any good at astrology, but I could make out the Big Dipper and Orion's Belt, just barely though.  
"Do you know about star signs?" I hear him chuckle, his chest vibrating as he did.

"No-not rea-really." I mutter, placing a hand under my chin, tilting to look up at him.  
"When's you're birthday?" He smiled, raising and eyebrow at me.  
"30th of-of Mar-March, wh-why?" I chuckle, tilting my head at him. 

"Aries... And that's a few days away right?" He muttered the first word, continuing to speak normally afterwards.  
"Ye-yeah." I mumble, not really liking my birthday, it was a fuss over nothing, as were most things. He hummed at that, continuing with what he was saying.

"If you look up, you'll see three little stars in a short curve there and then another star just there a little further away from them." He pointed between them, me moving in slightly closer so I could see where he was pointing. I hum when I spot them in the star splattered sky.  
"When you connect them on a map, it makes the star sign for Aries, which is from late March to early April, I don't know why I remember these things either." He chuckled, answering my question before I asked it.

"Wha-what's you-yours?" I mumble, scanning across the sky, trying to pretend I knew what I was looking for.  
"It's... It's a Capricorn, for December 25th..." He muttered the last part quickly, but I caught it either way.  
"Aw... You're a-a Chris-Christmas ba-baby." I coo, rolling onto his chest and pinching his cheeks.

"Yes." He sighed, his face dropping into his usual frown.  
"Tha-that's ad-adorable." I giggle, just resting my hand on his cheek instead of pinching it.  
"Not really, it's kind of irritating, two annoying celebrations in one day." He shrugged, placing a hand on my lower back.  
"Well, I-I'll mak-make su-sure you-your ne-next, i-i-is th-the be-best." I chuckle, tracing patterns on the flesh of his cheek with my forefinger.

"I believe you." He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind me ear as I lean into his hold, humming lightly.  
"Yo-you bet-better, be-because i-it-it'll be-be grea-great!" I chuckle lightly, stifling a yawn as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"See, you need you're sleep. Get to bed." Levi tutted lightly at me as I began to sit up straight.  
"On-only i-i-if yo-y-you jo-join m-me." I chuckle lightly, standing shakily and beginning to walk slowly back to the window, resting my back against the wall besides it.  
"Why not?" He smiled after a moment after of thinking, following behind me as I clamber back through my open window. I sat at the head of my bed, placing my phone back on my bedside table as I yawn again, rubbing my eyes.

Latching the window back shut, Levi shuffled besides me as I wrap my arms around his chest.  
"Okay, defiantly sleep for you." He chuckled lightly, laying the two of us down, letting me curl into his chest as I hum in agreement. I tangle my legs in with his, feeling him wrap his arms around my shoulders, tugging the sheet over the two of us.  
"Ni-night... Levi..." I utter, burying my face in his chest, feeling it vibrate as he replied.  
"Night, Eren." He hummed, pecking the top of my head before I fell completely out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so is it crap? Yes. Is it kinda filler? Yes. Did it remind me of gay spider man at times? Yes, and you all knew cuz I made em comment on it. Anyway, see yall in a bit xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Levi's POV

Exhaling a large breath, I pry my eye lids open, being greeted by the sight of Eren laying across my chest, his head resting in my neck. I smirk gently at him, brushing my fingers over his tanned cheek as I tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He bagan stirring lightly, shooting me a tired smile as I pet his soft locks.

"Morning, Princess." I chuckle, pecking the top of his head lightly as he groaned slightly. He snorted at what I said, rolling his hooded eyes at me.  
"Go-good morn-morning, Prince." He giggled a reply, resting his head in top of his hands as he glanced up at me. 

"Tch..." I roll my eyes at him, smirking lightly at his adorable grin.   
"I very much doubt it's still morning though." I chuckle, beginning to sit up, being held back down by Eren though. 

"Tru-true, but I'm-I'm sti-still tired." He mumbled, burying his head in my shoulder.   
"What did I say about you needing you're sleep?" I smile, quirking a brow at him, running my fingers through his hair. 

"Ye-yeah, yeah, sh-shut up." His voice was muffled by a yawn he was stifling as I finally managed to sit us up.   
"If you fall asleep now, you won't sleep until five AM again and the cycle will repeat." I groan, wrapping my arms around his sides and resting my head on his shoulder, noticing how strong the scent of him was. I've been this close to him before, and he has never smelt stronger than this, was he ill? And yes, I do realise how weird and creepy that sounds, but it's the small things like this that I pick up on. 

"Can w-we a-at le-l-least ha-have a-a pi-pijama and mov-movie day? It i-is Sat-Saturday aft-after all." He mumbled, rubbing his balled fists in his half closed eyes.   
"Sure." I smile a reply, rubbing his back gently as I ruffle his hair a bit. He hummed a response, pulling me up as he stood, looking at what I was wearing. 

"I-I do-don't thi-think they're pij-pijamas." He chuckled, tugging at the edge of my hoodie as proof.  
"I don't think they are either." I nod, glancing down at my skinny jeans and hoodie. 

"Wan-wanna bor-borrow so-some?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow as he tilts his head.   
"How about I go and grab some of my own and come back?" I bargin, linking my fingers with his.   
"O-okay, I'll pi-pick so-some mov-movies whi-while yo-your out." He smiled, beginning to pad down the steps, me following shortly after. As we reached the doorway, Eren stopped, pausing and waiting for me to catch up. 

"I'll see you in a bit." I utter, pecking his lips lightly, tracing patterns in his cheek.   
"Se-see you so-soon." He muttered, moving back to catch my lips in a kiss for another moment before letting me leave through the door.

*****

As I grew closer and closer to Eren's door, the scent I could smell earlier only grew stronger, I could almost tell it was Eren from down the block. Furrowing my eyebrows, I broke into a sprint, almost knowing for certain what was going on, hoping I was wrong. I abruptly stop as I reach his porch, he scent now drowning me.

I contemplated knocking on his door for a moment, pausing before wrapping my knuckles on the wood. Less than a moment later, the door flew open, Eren looking extremely flustered as he smiled at me. The wave of scent hit me as he opened the door, sending shivers down my spine. 

"He-hey." He beamed, his cheeks bright red.   
"Hi, are you okay? You look a little ill." I utter, pressing a hand to his forehead, noticing how hot he was. 

"Ye-yeah, of-of course, wh-why?" He chuckled, shutting the door behind me as I came in.   
"You just looked a bit red and hot is all. You have a temperature, are you sure you're okay?" I was getting worried that what I had thought was actually playing out. 

"Yes, I'm-I'm fi-fine. Mika's ou-out to-today, she-she'll be-be back a-at si-six, she le-left a no-note." He smiled, beginning to make his way through to the sitting room, pulling me after him through our interlocked fingers, good lord, this place really smelt strong. He flopped onto the sofa, groaning as he stretched.   
"I'll go change and be right back." I smile, ruffling his soft locks as I leave the living room. 

Padding up the steps, I slid into his room before quickly changing into the only clean pair of pijamas I had: the light blue ones with sheep dotted all over the sweat pants and one large one on the sweat shirt. I huffed at this, rolling my eyes as I put my clothes back into my bag that I left on Eren's bed before making my way back down stairs and through to the living room. 

I step back into the room, the scent growing stronger by the second, how couldn't he smell it? Then again, how couldn't every other alpha for miles around? Pushing it to the back of my mind, I sat besides him, feeling him curl into my side. He rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my chest as I place an arm around him. 

Clicking play on the movie, I began to notice the familiar introduction, attempting to ignore his scent that hung heavily over the two of us. After a while of us sitting in silence, I felt Eren move gently, resting his hands on my shoulder.

"D-do yo-you wa-w-want a-a dri-drink, o-or po-popcor-corn?" He muttered, resting his head on the back of his knuckles.   
"Sure, do you want some help with them?" I mutter, beginning to stand. He hummed lightly, nodding as he began clambering up. Chuckling lightly, I follow him through to their kitchen, pausing the film. 

"Wha-what fla-f-flavour?" He smiled, pulling open the cabinet. I shrug, not really minding, letting him pick.   
"Your choice." I smile, leaning against the counter besides him. He pulled out some ready to pop, butter popcorn, tossing it into the microwave.

We listen to the crackle of the curnals popping in rapid sucsession, the microwave pinged after a moment. Nodding to him, we both knew how hot the bag would be as I cautiously open the door. The steam flew out at us in a clowd, making me waft it away before grabbing the corners of the bag with the tips of my fingers as to not burn myself. 

Eren quickly passed me the bowl, emptying the contents in before I scolded myself, I toss out the greasy paper bag. I pass him the bowl, watching as he began chewing down on a few pieces. We didn't bother with drinks considering last time we spilled dark brown hot chocolate everywhere, just beginning to make our way through to the living room. 

Eren skipped ahead of me, slowing after a moment, giving out a dry and weak chuckle.   
"You okay?" I mutter, taking a few quick steps towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he span to face me.   
"Ye-yeah I-I'm fi-fin-" He cut himself off as he stopped dead in his tracks, squeaking lightly as he almost fell to his knees. Grabbing onto his shoulders before he hit the ground, I drop the bowl of popcorn, letting it fall over the ground. 

"Alright, you're not okay." I utter, trying to help him stand up straighter. Placing an arm around his side, I try to support him so he can properly stand. I try to not shiver at the scent radiating across the two of us, there really was only a few things this could be so I just let the words tumble out of my face. 

"Eren, are you in your heat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So, leaving that on a shitty cringey note that I hate, imma go cry, cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Eren's POV 

I could barely breathe, drowning in my own scent, each step burning up the small reserve of energy I had left. There was nothing left to me, yet I seemed so on edge, every sense working overtime. Hot and cold sweats rippled through my body, sending shivers down my spine. That was only draining everything more. 

"Eren, are you on your heat?" Levi's urgent mutter seemed the most scared I had ever seen him, but that barely registered to me. 

I couldn't be, right? This wasn't happening, then again, I barely know what one's like, and that's only from what others have said. Choking over my words I managed to form a sentence.  
"I-I-I don-don't kn-kn-know." Whimpering, I clutch my gut, feeling like a horse had just kicked me in the stomach. 

"I'm not going to lie, I really think you are." He quickly shot out, tightening his grip on me as we made our way to the couch, allowing me to rest almost all my weight onto him. As we got there, I resting my head onto his shoulder, taking in a deep breath, catching a small smell of him, his scent glands being only a few centermetres from my noes. I tried to not moan or whimper as we sat down, as I rest my face in his neck. 

I could hear him typing at his phone for a moment before a ringtone on speaker. Humming lightly at him in a question, I curl into him, feeling him rub my back lightly.  
"I'm just calling your sister, because I honestly have no idea what to do in this situ-"

"What situation?" I heard Mikasa's sharp tone from down the line, making both of us look at the phone.  
"Mikasa, I think Eren's on his heat. Do you have any supressants here?" He asked, cringing at what he said. 

"My god, is he okay?" She almost shrieked, as I hum her a response.  
"Yea-yeah, fi-" I cut myself of with a small whimper as a pain wrapped around me and I burried my head into his shoulder. 

"Yeah, there's some supressants in the uh, the-the bathroom cabinet upstairs." The fear was evidant in her voice as she mumbled out her words.  
"Good luck, and Levi, if you so much as touch him I swear down-" 

"I wouldn't do that, I think we'll be okay, we'll give you an update later." He smiled lightly before hanging up, tossing his phone onto the table.  
"How you feeling?" He offered a sad smile, rubbing my back lightly. 

"Won-w-wonderful-ful." I mumble sarcastically, sitting up straight, my head going light and fuzzy for a few moments as I clasp it in my palm.  
"I'll go find you those supressents, I'll be right back." He muttered, pecking my head before leaving the room. I force myself to supress an involentary moan as I double over my knees, wrapping my arms around my chest and clamping my lips shut. God, why me? 

Letting out a shakey breath, I hum as I tap my heel against the floor, it clipping beneath my foot and my knee bobbing up and down. Any attempt I made to sit up straight just ended in a cramp across my abdomen, a small whine forcing it's way from my lips. 

"Eren, are you okay?" I heard Levi's voice just behind the sofa as I attempted again to sit up straight. Humming a hoarse reply, being too scared of what would happen if I opened my mouth, I manage to curl into the corner of the sofa. 

"I'll take that as a 'no'." He sighed slightly, sitting down besides me as I move into his lap. Handing me a glass of water and a small dark bottle of pills, I manage to shakily open it and read through the label. 

For the female omega;

15-18 years of age, take one to two tablets every 16 hours.  
19-25...

I skipped through the female section (which was the majority of the writing there) because my brain was growing fuzzier by the second and read the male omega section. 

15-18 years of age, take four to five tablets every eight hours.

Great.

Taking the four tablets, two at a time with a mouthful of water, I continue to drink as lean back into his chest. I placed the glass asside, giving in to an involentary purring as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I was still terrified to open my mouth, not knowing what I'd say or do, so I put the majority of my energy towards trying to sit still and ignore the pain wrapping around my stomach, that was barely subsiding.

"How you feeling?" He hummed, threading his fingers through my hair, massagig my stomach lightly. A small purr escaped my lips as some form of a response, letting my eyes fall shut, growing incredibally drowsey all of a sudden. I yawn once or twice, rubbing my eyes as I turn my head to face into his neck, taking in a deep breath. 

"I think one of the side effects is fatigue, maybe you should get some rest." He hummed, pecking the top of my head as I rubbed my face into his neck.  
"Ye-yeah." I mutter, groaning as I did.  

"Do you wanna go upstairs or stay here?" He muttered as I let out another short yawn.  
"I-I don-don't mi-m-mind." I mumble, pressing my face further into his neck. After a second I felt him move his arms to beneath my knees and my chest as he scooped me up. I barely had the energy to squeak at the sudden movement, burying my face into his neck. 

"C'mon, we're off upstairs, you'll be more comfortable." He uttered, pressing his lips behind my ear. I purr lightly as I felt him beginning walking towards the stairs.

By the time we had reached my room, I was almost entirely asleep, my head falling onto his shoulder. I heard my door click open as he walked forward, kicking it shut behind us. Within a second, I was laying on my bed, curling into my sheets. Moving my hand besides me, trying to find Levi, I found he wasn't next to me.

"L-Levi...?" Mumbling, I open my eyes slightly to see him standing a few foot away.  
"Joi-join me." I mutter, making grabby hands to him. He didn't respond, only laying down besides me as I press my face into his neck. Humming, I wrap my arms around his sides and let my eyes fall shut.

"Your sister will kill us if she sees us like this when you're on your heat." He hummed, making me giggle slightly.  
"Ye-yeah..." I yawn, scrunching up my nose as I did. 

"Nigh-night Levi..." I mutter, pressing my lips to his collar bone.  
"Night love." He mumbled, pecking the side of my head as I began to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so some fluff and lil bit of saucy.  
> Waddya think?
> 
> And holy shit can I just say thank yall for 5k hits!? Like oh my god thank you all so much u mean to world to me and I hope you continue to enjoy my work xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Levi's POV 

I lay in silence, watching Eren's chest rise and fall smoothly in a rythm, my fingers thread through his hair. Petting his soft locks, I hum almost silently at him, a short smile tugging at my cheeks. It had yet to dawn on me that I got lucky enough to have him in my life, let alone as a soulmate. 

My head snapped up at the sound of a door clicking downstairs, realising it was probably Mikasa. I slowly unhooked his arms from my sides, gently placing his hands onto the pillow besides him, smiling as he snuggled into that in my place. 

Quickly padding accross the room, I began down the steps, being greeted by the sight og Eren's sister raising an eyebrow at me.   
"So, how did things go? It doesn't reek of sex in here so I hope it's okay. But Jesus Christ it stenches of him, that's deffinatly a heat." She stated, grimacing at me as she sniffed the air. 

"It went alright, he's asleep, and I am a person you know, not just an alpha. I don't jump at the chance of sex, especially not when he means so much to me. And I know I wouldn't live to see tomorrow if I had." I chuckle towards the end, trying to eliviate the tension between us, knowing it probably wouldn't help much.

"You're right on that. What is that by the way?" She asks, making her way to the kitchen as she stared down at the spilled popcorn accross the floor. Glancing up to me, she rose and eyebrow, pushing her lips out, only making her look more annoyed.  
"Popcorn, we didn't get a chance to clear that up, I'll do it now, where's your dust pan and brush?" I ask, offering a short smile, hoping it didn't look as forced as I knew it felt. 

"Beneath the sink." She uttered, beginning to open the cupboards and pull out sachets of instant soup. Making my way over to the cupboard doors, I take out the equipment and begin sweeping up the popcorn. I dumped it into the bin once I was done, replacing them under the sink. 

Leaning against the side, I stand in silence as I watch what Mikasa was doing. She was making three bowls of vegetable soup, the scent of them drifting across the room to me. 

"Instead of just watching me, go wake up Eren and tell him I made us all some soup." She turned to face me as I nodded shortly, beginning to make my way from the room.   
"Oh, and Levi," Mikasa's voice drew my attention back to the kitchen, giving her a short smile to show I was listening before returning to my blank expression.

"Thank you, for looking after Eren when I couldn't." She smiled, her face finally showing any emotion. I froze in place, not knowing how to respond for a moment.  
"It's okay." I mutter, my brain completely going blank as my face melted to form a short genuine smile.  
"Now go wake him up." She soon returned to the demanding and bitchy person we all knew, making me nod shortly and leave her to it.

Quickly padding up the steps, I silently made my way to Eren's door. Sliding it open, I smile gently at the sleeping boy, taking a seat next to him on his bed. 

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, your sister made soup." I laugh, pecking his cheek lightly as he stirred. He looked up at me, slightly delirious due to the fact he was half asleep.   
"So-soup?" He uttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. I hum a reply, giving him a lopsided smile. He somehow managed to still look stunning whilst half asleep and slumping over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll make you feel a bit better." I mutter, feeling him nod his head on my shoulder as he hummed.   
"M'kay..." Mumbling, he slowly tried to stand, his knees wobbling lightly as he took a few steps. I follow quickly after him, my fingers gently dusting over his sides as he continued forward. 

We slowly made our way down the steps like this, I hated treating him like a fragile piece of glass, but I was afraid he would smash if I didn't. 

He yawned as we reached the bottom of he steps, trailing forward into the kitchen where he was greeted with a hot bowl of soup.  
"Eat, now." His sister chuckled, lightly ruffling his already atrociously messy hair. He slowly sat on the counter, shoveling spoonfuls of the food into his mouth, his eyes still remaining barely open. 

Mikasa handed me a bowl before beginning to eat her own. I had to say, it wasn't actually that bad for instant soup, I don't know what I was expecting honestly. 

We finish in silence, no one really knowing what to say.  
"Th-the sou-soup's reall-really nice, Mika..." Eren smiled gently as he slid off the counter top, making his way to the sink. 

"I have to agree. I'll do the washing up." I smile, taking his and Mikasa's bowl as he nodded slowly.   
"Thanks, you two, and that's very kind of you Levi." She smiled as she moved to sit Eren down on the sofa, him simply following wearily after her. 

I quickly finished the washing, drying my hands as I let them dry on the draining board. Shooting a glance to the clock, I make a note that I had work overnight tonight and should probably leave with enough time to get ready. 

Slowly making my way through to join them, I sat besides Eren on the sofa, tuning into the movie,  not really knowing what it was. I felt a little awkward sat besides them considering they were discussing something about their family, but Eren had already rested his head on my shoulder and looped an arm around my side. I couldn't move now, even if I wanted. That didn't make me feel like I was extruding any less though.

After a few more minutes of awkwardly sitting and watching some animation on the screen and attempting to tune out their conversation, the doorbell rang through the hallway.  
"Could you answer that, Levi?" Mikasa asked, offering me a sad smile as I nodded. 

"Of course." I smile as I unhooked Eren's arm from my side, beginning to make my way to the door. Immediately opening it, I was greeted by the sight of a long, dark haired man, somewhere between raven and grey. He had sparce facial hair and rectangular glasses planted on his hawked nose.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not wanting to come off as rude if this was a close family member or friend.   
"Yes, I'd like to speak with Eren please." He seemed just as confused as me at my presence as I was at his. 

"Sure thing, come in and wait here." I mutter, not knowing what to do, his just didn't seem right, something was crying danger to me but I couldn't tell what. This could just be a random stranger and I invited him into their house. But if he was, how would he know Eren's name? I left him there and quickly padded through to the two in the living room who were both enthralled in conversation. 

"Uhm, Eren, someone's here to see you." I state as he began standing up and walking around the sofa, a puzzled expression on his face. Mikasa followed him, poking her head around the corner as I went after them.

They both froze like deer in headlights at the sight of he man. He seemed to be expressing no emotion at all as Eren took a few steps backwards, almost trembling. It was a terrible idea to invite him in, I knew this couldn't be good.  
There was eery silence between us before Mikasa finally spoke up. 

"What do you want, Grisha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, guess who's back?? Well I guess I did just tell you? Anyway, I know it was really slow but ehhhhhhh,  please forgive me 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Eren's POV 

Breathe, just do that. Take in one breath! I need to breathe! 

My chest was tightening, lungs burning, airways sealing shut as my chest sent short ripples of fear across my body. My vision was blurred, with tears or lack of oxygen, I had no idea. 

The lightening in my head now become noticeable, forcing my lungs to take in a deep silent breath. I tried to make no sound with it, not wanting to drag attention to myself. Especially not attention from Grisha. 

My head snapped up at my sisters voice, it now spinning a little less knowing she and Levi were here. Then again, so was he.

"What do you want, Grisha?" She shot towards the man stood in our doorway, seeming unfazed by the hard glare she was shooting him.   
"Aren't I allowed to see my children?" He laughs as though he were welcome here, making me want to gag. 

"Not after what you did, no." She spat, sparking bitter memories in the back of my mind.  

Each cut, each bruise. Each scold, each burn. Each night I cried myself to sleep, wishing to be dead because of what he had done to me. Each harrowing memory only came flooding back. 

"I've changed, I promise, and I'd like to make it up to you." He offered, trying to seem genuine, though I knew he couldn't be.   
"Ho-how? How co-cou-could yo-y-you pos-p-po-possibly ma-m-m-make i-it u-u-up!?" I cry as I finally work up enough courage to speak, my lower lip beginning to tremor and my vision had barely cleared up before it began to cloud again with tears. 

I had forced myself to look him in the eye, his greying irises piecing through me.   
"Could you give us a moment alone please?" He turned to Levi, offering up a stern glare as he began to back away from us, nodding. 

I didn't want him to leave, but I couldn't drag him into our fucked up family life. Shooting him a quivering smile, I nod to him as he made his way through to the living room. He was fully out of sight by the time the despicable human I had called father decided to speak up again. 

"I promise you I have changed, I want to be in your life. I want to be a good dad to you two, I know I haven't been here for a while-" 

"Three years, two months, and nineteen days." Slamming her first against the wall and making me jump out of fright, Mikasa interjected him, growling as she did.   
"That's how long you've been gone, not a word or any sign you hadn't over dosed long ago other than one bill you somehow paid and we don't know how or why. One bill can't make up for what you did, or how you blamed us for mum!" Mikasa was closer to tears than me at this point, or so I thought until I felt the soft drip of water against my collar bone, bringing me to the realisation that tears were flooding my cheeks. 

"I know what I did was unacceptable, but I am sorry!" He tried, raising his arms in the air for a brief moment before he dropped them. 

"So-sorry do-doe-doesn't co-c-cov-cover it! I-it ne-n-never wi-w-will!" I cry in a hurricane of tears, my teeth gritting behind my lips as I seethed at the sight if him. The tears were hardly from fear anymore, more blind rage for what he did. He let out a sigh at me, seeming to roll his eyes.

"I can't change the past, you know that more than anyone!" He growled, pointing directly at me as my eyes snapped open. Did he just...? He couldn't have, it wasn't my fault, how could it have been? 

"Tha-that wa-w-was n-not m-m-my fa-f-fault, ho-h-how ca-can you sti-st-still bla-bl-blame m-me for wh-what ha-h-happened to mu-mum!? I-I lo-love h-her a-as mu-much a-as yo-you di-did!" If tears could be bottled, there would be swimming pools full of mine, this could hardly be adding much to it. God, why didn't I ask Levi to stay with me? 

"I find that hard to believe, if you loved her why would you have let her in that car!?" All breath had left me now, tears flowing freely down my blotchy cheeks. I couldn't speak, couldn't move and could barely think. 

"Don't you dare do that... Don't you dare blame this on him!" Choking on her rage, my sister forced me behind her as she took a stride towards the man in our doorway. He growled as he stepped towards her, baring his teeth as she returned the gesture. 

"Why not? It is his-" 

"Get out of my house, now." She snarled, pointing to the door behind him. He looked more than appalled at the gesture.  
"I'm your father, you can't say that to me!" He yelled, snarling down at us with a grimace curling on his lips. 

"Some kind of 'father' you've been." Mikasa rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
"What do you mean by that!?" He cried, disgust creeping across his face as the veins on his forehead bulged.

"Wha-what she me-means is yo-y-y-your n-not in ou-our li-l-lives so h-h-how ca-can we ca-call y-you 'fa-father'?" I growl, finally forcing my body to take a step towards him, squaring up as I glared at him. For once my height did something good, I was a few inches taller hand him so seemed the slightest bit more intimidating.

It was now that Levi made his presence known behind us.  
"Sir, I'd thank you for leaving please." He put out calmly before anyone else could start shouting. I couldn't pretend I didn't thank my lucky stars that he was here. 

"And who the fuck are you?" His voice was condescending and mocking but in all honesty, Levi deserved a place here for more than he did. 

"My boyfriend. N-now i-if y-y-you please." I interject, gesturing to the door, not wanting Levi to get anymore angry than I already knew he was. I could see the heat burning in the man in front of me's eyes br I refused to back down. This was mine and Mikasa's home, not his, he had no place here.

"Fine, this isn't the end of this, you just count on that." He shot through gritted teeth, spinning on his heel and almost ripping the door off its hinges as he flew through it. Slamming it shut behind him, I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

My knees were jelly as I turn to the two behind me, taking a few short steps before I was buried safe in their arms. Levi had an arms wrapped around my waist and Mikasa had one around my shoulders. I hid my head in the crook of Levi's neck, my lower lip trembling as I heard my sister just besides me. 

"You're okay, you did so well dealing with him." It was utter bullshit but I try to let it help the fact I was shaking and clinging to that boy in front of me. Letting out a shakey breath, I let myself take a short step back, biting my lip, my eyes still fixed on the hard wood floor before emu sister spoke up.

"Who wants some tea?" 

"Oh, god ye-yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so I'm not good st ending chapters but ehhhhhhh, views on Grisha? 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡!Trigger warning!¡   
> There's self harm in here, no blades but I still wanted to warn you as its still selfharm, there is also depictions of a car crash that i know can be hard for ppl to read about. Remember love yourselves and seek help if u ever feel like hurting yourself.   
> Do as i say, not as i do.

Eren's POV 

 

Mikasa finally let me go upstairs for a shower after Levi left, he needed to go to work, at a café I think it was. 

I trample up the stairs, my whole body aching as I stumble to the bathroom, grasping for a towel as I pass the airing cupboard. Tossing it onto the side, I began undressing as I catch a glimpse of my soulmate mark on my chest. It seemed to be one of the few things I liked about myself anymore.

Shaking it off, I turn on the shower and slowly step into the water, not caring about how cold it was. I let the water wash over me as I closed my eyes, hoping it would block out any of the things that had happened in the last few days. 

I got my first heat, and it's awful. Grisha came and paid us a little visit, even worse. And then on top of that I have to have a shower, which is actual shit because I need to see all of my body for twenty minutes at least. 

With every time I had a shower I needed to look down at my fat stomach and thighs, the scarlet and white scars littering almost all my body, some that I didn't even do myself. 

Shivering, I felt my neck twist to its side as I almost lost control of it. My hand was shaking as I grip onto my forearm painfully tight, the trembling only moved up my arm to my torso until I was using the wall for support as my full body shook.   
My mind was set on racing over one thing I never wanted to remember.

The crash. 

The crimson blood dripping from her lips besides me as my tiny arms, that had only seen eleven years of life, tried to desperately shake her corpse awake. 

"Mum! Mum, plea-please wake up!" My breath was a trembling mess and my vision was blurring with thick hot tears as I didnt give up on trying to wake her. All sound around me was blocked out by the sound of sirens and people trying to usher me away from my mum, but I wouldn't leave her. I had to be there when she woke up! Didn't they understand that!? 

"Sweetie, you need to let go of her if you want us to help her." A kind eyed lady momoved my arms from my mother and sat me in her hip as she took me from the car. I was balling as I heard a paramedic utter five words that would resonate with me to this day as he pressed his fingers to my mother's slender neck.

"Time of death, 11:32 am." 

I was a trembling mess. My head between my knees and my eyes tightly clamped shut. 

I could barely breath and was scarcely taking in oxygen as my nails dug into my scalp and I shook. Each breath I drew in was painfully stretching my cramped chest as I tried to cancel out the sound of water crashing all around me and the feel of it battering down on me.

A choked sob erupted from my lips, bubbling up in my throat as I fell limply against the wall, tears now freely streaming down my cheeks. I could barely sit still, shaking violently as I clamped my hands over my eyes as my head rested on top of my knees.

You it was your fault though, right? You're the reason she's in the car, you were the one that wanted to go and get some damn cookies for your birthday. 

"N-n-no, shu-sh-shut u-up... Go-go aw-a-a-away..." My voice came out in a stifled, choked sob. God I sounded insane, talking to myself and balling on the floor of my shower. 

Before I could even know what I was doing, I felt my nails digging into the tender scar tissue of my forearm. I drag them further along my arm, the sting of it following the trail as a short whimper slips from my lips and my eyes scrunched shut.

I wanted to stop, move my hand away. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I deserved this, I deserved the pain. I had brought my mum so, so much more. 

Groaning in pain, I clench my eyes shut as I struggle up and stand bellow the flow of water, my shaking knees barely holding up my weight as I shiver. Splashes of blood swirled down the drain forming an amber liquid that disappeared down the plughole. The burning of the wound persisted as more boiling water flooding it.

I almost gagged at the sight of my damaged flesh and the bright coral shade of pink surrounding the mark, clasping a hand over my mouth as I stumbled forward into the wall, resting my arm against it. I winced at this, tears flooding down my cheeks as I tried moving the pressure who it wasn't built up over the gash in my flesh. 

I bit into the side of my lip as I turned off my shower, with a trembling hand, and slowly dragging myself out of the bathroom, wrapping a thick towel around myself before I did. My arm was still seeping blood as I quickly dash back to my bedroom, panting in fear as I crash into my room and falling back against my door. I let out a short breath, scrunching my eyes shut as I slid to the floor. 

I can't get back into bad habits let's say. I'd been stuck in this loop before, this was just a one time thing, right? I couldn't let it happen again, it was a subconcious slip up that wouldn't be repeated. 

So there was no need to tell anyone. Not Armin, not my sister, and deffinately not Levi. I didn't want to worry them further with this, they already knew how fucking problematic I was, I wasn't going to add to their worry like this. 

A pained groan escaping my lips, I pull myself from the ground as I continue to hold the towel flush to my body, some blood seeping onto it, making my frown grow. I shortly stumble to my drawers, ruiting through it before finding what I was looking for. 

Beginning to bind the bandages tightly around my forearm, I winced at how painfully tight utter was as it began soaking up the blood and water beads accumulating on my flesh. Tying it off, I tug on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that was at least three sizes too big for me, falling back onto my bed and burying my head into one of the pillows. 

I smile, noticing how it smelt vaguely like pine needles and fresh apples. It smelt safe and like home. Like warmth and comfort. 

It smelt like Levi. 

God I needed him now. But I wasn't going to annoy him with problems he can't fix, so he won't know, not until it's fully healed, and no more have joined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, what's up my dudes? Yeah so Eren, that's a thing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or upset you, I just yeah... Please tell someone if you ever feel like hurting yourself or anything like that, I love all of you xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Eren's POV

Breakfast rolled around as another torture, with the same cycle of my stabbing my spoon into my bowl as my sister insists I eat more, each mouthful only building the nausea of Monday mornings. I look to my sister for conformation before quickly scuttling from the table and almost sprinting to the sink. 

Leaning over the side, I push my mouth under the tap, taking in mouthfuls of water in a weak attempt to shift the clenching feeling in my stomach. It didn't help much but at least I'd had the drink.

Drying my mouth on my sleeve, I run a hand through my hair as my feet dragged me towards the door. I tug on my pumps as I call out to Mikasa,  
"Mi-Mika, I-I'm off n-no-now, love yo-you!" I heard a pleasant reply of 'I love you too' before quickly sliding out of my door as I pick up my bag. 

Slinging it over my shoulder, I made my way towards my bike as I continue to yawn profusely. Hopping onto the back of it, I stretch my limbs before kicking off and shivering as I set off into the road. The cold winds slapped against my cheeks as I squint through the dreary weather in an attempt to see in a straight line.

I try not to wobble in my bike seat as the rain began to patter down in heavy droplettes against any tender exposed skin. I could feel the red marks forming across my body as I curl my head downwards, shielding my face from the brutal weather as I shiver. 

What a day to decide against a jacket. 

My trembling knees knock against the bike frame as the tires begin to skid back and forth over the slik tarmac. I clench my jaw and clutch the handle bars beneath my hands tighter in an attempt to straighten out the path of my wheels. 

It continued to skid with progressing violence as a lump began forming in my throat and my stomach dropped to the ground. With a final slip to my left, the bike shot out from beneath me, jutting to the side of the road and sending me toppling into the pavement, with a less than manly scream.

My hands broke my fall as I scrunch my eyes tightly shut, my fleshy palms connecting with the jagged concrete and tearing them open. Blood began forming in rounded beads on my hands, making me frown the moment I opened my watering eyes. 

The palm of my hands were beginning to feel numb as I struggle up, hoping no one saw or heard the disaster that was me. Hoisting my bag back onto my shoulder, I lazily wiped my hands down my jeans and them beneath my eyes to mop up the tears, that were threatening to fall, before they had the chance to.

I look towards my school, that couldn't have been more than fifty metres away from me, I brush myself off and begin walking my bike towards the gates, a trembling mess. My wrists ached and creaked as I made my way forward, joining the crowd of annoyed looking teens, gathered around the bike sheds. 

I quickly chain my bike frame to a bar and leave it as I made my way to the closest building, needing to desperately wash the dirt from the cuts in my the flesh of my palm. Shivering gently at the flood of heat to my body, I heave myself down the crowded corridor towards the nearest bathroom. I quickly made my way into the abandoned room, tossing my bag down besides the sink as I begin to scrub at my palms. 

The blood and gravel began swirling down the drain below my cupped palms in a scarlet current of water as I rub at the cuts. I squint at the sting as I begin to dry them and make my way back to the door, not before making an attempt to seem my hair seem at least a little less like a rat's nest. 

Frowning, I step back into the loud corridor, still hoping that me making an attempt to block out the sound drowning me would do anything. Of course it doesn't help in the slightest but it was worth a shot. A down turned grimace was still planted on my lips as I solomly make my way to my locker, in a deafening silence. 

By the time I reached my locker, my gaze hadn't left the floor once and was firmly planted until I needed to look up to take my books from their flimsy shelves. Dumping them into my bag, I slam my locker back shut, looking to where the door had been. 

But I wish I never had, because sight before me sent my world crumbling down around me. 

"Le-Levi?" I whisper in disbelief at what I was seeing, specifically the bitch planted on his lips. It was Petra. Why Petra of all people? 

By the time he pushed her back and turned to face me, tears had already began spilling down my cheeks and pooling at my chin.   
"Eren, this isn't what-!" I didn't care to listen before spinning on my heel and stumbling over my own feet towards the nearest flight of stairs. 

How could I belive that he actually cared about me?   
How could I let myself belive that we could even have a chance? 

It was more than clear the universe made a fucking mistake putting us together. He obviously wanted that plastic bitch, not me. Not the stuttering fuck up. Especially not after what happened with Grisha. I bet he realised how much better she was than me. 

Making no attempt to wipe the tears hurricane or tears flooding my face as I threw the door to the roof open. It was too the best place to be in this state of mind but I didn't care. I had scarcely started to care before now. 

Violently tossing my bag under the bench, beneath some sort of shelter, I left it there and made my way to the edge of the roof. Sitting on the ledge I stare down to the ground, ignoring the second ledge bellow me. It had been put it place to stop any student from dying if they jumped, which I hated just about now. 

I let thick tears roll down my reddened cheeks as I silently observe the students scurry to their first lesson as the bell rang throughout the school. Like hell I was moving from up here. 

I gulp heavily as I stare down at my freezing feet, that swayed back and forth in the breeze, allowing the rustle of and patter of rain to calm me as my eyes slipped shut. 

This is usually how I calmed myself but now it didn't seem to be working, in any way. Cracking my neck, I try to ignore the empty feeling growing beneath my ribs and spreading through my chest, seeping into every corner and filling any space it could with nothing.

Oh... So this is what heartbreak feels like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yeah, I've not updated in the last century but that's because some good shit happened. I got a boyfriend and my school broke up for holiday, sorry if you missed this, which you probably didn't but oh well here it is 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	27. Chapter 27

Levi's POV 

Grimacing at the ground beneath my tapping feet, I ignore the unmistakable cackle of a bitch I knew as Petra, barely a few foot away from where I was leant agaisnt the lockers. I was waiting for Eren, and wasn't going to let her annoy me today, I really needed to see him. 

"Hey, Levi~!" Trying to make my eyes contact with her obvious, I roll my eyes at Petra and frown bitterly at her.   
"Don't be like that, baby." She pouted, stepping closer to me as she flicked her short back from her face. I refused to speak to her and simply raised an eyebrow in judgement.

"So, that's how it will be, maybe this will make you talk?" She slowly moved in front of me, making bile rise in my throat as her over bearing perfume attacked my nostrils.

She clamped her hand to my shoulders and before I could questions what the fuck was wrong with her she slammed her disgustingly tacky lips to mine. I pushed against her chest and recoil my head, only for her to move in closer and hold my shoulders closer. 

Why won't this bitch get off me?  
What's wrong with her?  
Why is she doing this!? 

Was she actually insa-!?

"Le-Levi?" A soft whisper came from the locker besides me, the locker I was waiting for Eren by. Fully shoving her away from me now, reveling in how she almost fell to the ground. I spun to meet his watering eyes, both our mouths hanging wide open.

"Eren, this isn't what-!" I would have finished my sentence but he had already shakily turned to run for the hills. Anger clouding my vision I face Petra, wanting nothing more than to send my fist plummeting into her disgusting smirk.  
"Go fuck yourself, you fuckin whore." Spitting out my words as poison, I leave her goons to flock around her. 

Did that dumb bitch really think that her tacky lips could win me over?

I try not to trip over the steps as I chase after Eren, recieving odd looks from the people littered across the halls. It's not like I could even bother to care though, my mind refused to buge from Eren and if he was okay.

I saw the back off him disappear onto the roof that seemed to always be empty. My mind racing, I heard a loud bang of books hitting the ground as I flew through the door. A bell rang throughout the halls, followed by a flurry of footsteps. 

I try to not let a tear slip down my cheek as I quickly approach him and sit besides him, realising the bang must have come from his bag. He was staring down at the ground beneath our feet as he sat on the ledge, not seeming to notice me besides him. As I sat besides him I realised truely how high up we were, every fibre of my body wanting to hold him close so he couldn't fall. I couldn't though, it would probably scare home and there's no doubt he doesn't want to see me right now. 

"... Eren..." Mumbling to him, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me only inches away from him, setting us both on edge as I really didn't want him to fall  
"I-I-I do-don't wa-w-want to-t-to he-hear it.." He muttered, his words muffled by the sleeve he used to wipe the tears from his face, that or it was the heavy rain that was attacking us. 

"That wasn't what it looked like, I promise you. She kissed me and it was fucking disgusting. I hated it and really didn't want to-" He clamped a hand tightly over my mouth before I could finish what I was saying. 

"Levi, I-I know it-it's no-n-not your fau-fault. An-a-and I-I-I know tha-that yo-you would-wouldn't do-do that... I jus-just do-don't kn-know..." His eyes were clouded over in tears a he glanced up to me, dropping his hand beside him in almost defeat. If it hurt me, god knows how he felt.

"I'm sorry, I really am..." I mumble as I slowly edge my hand towards his, my knuckles scraping the concrete ledge as I move to grip his hand gently in my own.   
"It's no-n-not yo-your fau-faul-fault..." He whispered, barely audioable as the wind howled around our heads. 

He squeezed his fist tightly around mine as he leant his head against my shoulder. I slowly began running my fingers through his hair, peppering kisses to his forehead as I wrap an arms around his side. 

He rested his head in the crook of my neck as he moved in closer to me and I smile gently but with a sour tinge to it, hoping this hadn't ruined any chance I had with him. 

"God, it's fucking cold out here, wanna go under the shelter?" I whisper as I thread my fingers through his now sopping wet hair, smiling gently as he noticed how soaked he was. He hummed gently and nodded his head as we spun our legs back over the ledge.

You could say I was more than relived that he wasn't half dangling of the roof anymore and I managed to let out the breath I scarcely knew I was holding in. 

Offering him a hand up, I held him choose to me as we shakily stood up in the cold, quickly leading him under the rickety form of shelter. I slowly sat us down on the bench, that was somehow sopping wet with rain, despite the fact it was under a shelter.

As he leant into my side I realised now how the bench was so wet due to the constant trickle of rain directly onto my head. Grimacing at the roof, I felt Eren shiver gently besides me, forcing me to snap my head towards him.  

"You cold?" I mutter, beginning to tug at the hem of my hoodie.   
"N-no, I-I-I'm fi-f-fine." He offered me a short smile as he pulled the edge of my sweater back down. I rose an eyebrow as he curled into my side, still shivering profusely. 

"No you're not. Come here." I roll my eyes gently at him as he turned to face me, his eyes glued to the bench. I swiftly pulled my hoodie off my body and over his head, making him freeze in shock for a moment before he slowly snaked his arms out of the sleeves. 

"Tha-thanks, Levi..." He muttered, smiling gently down at the sweater paws he had pressed on the bench. I beamed gently to him, beginning to play with his drenched hair with the tips of my fingers trailing along his scalp. 

He shivered slightly again, making my stop and pull him close, goose bumps forming across my body at the temperature.  
"Still cold, love?" I ask as he moved to sit in my lap, burying his head in my neck, which he quickly shook from left to right. 

Sighing gently, I moved to rub his back, my eyes slipping shut as I held him closer.  
"Do you want to know something?" I mumble into the oversized hoodie now on his back.   
"Wha-what is i-it?" His voice was muffled by my shirt so I quickly pulled him away so he was now sat on my knees. 

My heart was attacking the inside of my ribcage as I opened my lips to speak, finally being able to form the words that were bubbling up in my throat.

"I love you, Eren Jeager."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNN 
> 
> He said the 'L' word *gasps or shock all around the room*
> 
> Hey so I'm feeling dramatic today bc I'm seeing my boyfriend and I finished this at the train station waiting for the train to meet up with him so ye. Anyway waddya think??? 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


End file.
